Hunted
by F4llon
Summary: Nallen series part 2 (sequel to Lines Crossed)— Five years later, the team still miss Callen and Nell. Only Sam, Gibbs and Arkady know of their whereabouts. But their peaceful time in their secret location has come to an end. Someone has found them and they are running for their lives. This time they have two little lives to think about, not just their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

"Victoria, as in Vancouver Island, Victoria?" Hetty asked him, still in disbelief that she'd been kept out of the loop for so long.

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Victoria, Vancouver Island, Canada — five years later**_

It was a beautiful summer's day. The wind was light and the sun was warm. Perfect to let the children run outside and enjoy the sea air. Thea Campbell rode her bike with her two year old son, Tristan, on the toddler seat in front of her, and her four year old daughter, Alice, riding on the tandem attachment behind her. They rode their bike everywhere around their city of Victoria—-except in the snow. That's when they'd pull on their coats, hats, gloves and boots, and walk everywhere. Neither Alice or Tristan complained. They had so much energy, they revelled in the exercise—-they seemed to grow on the fresh sea air alone.

Victoria was surrounded by inlets and smaller islands, with the mainland to their east. It was easy to get around the island, either by boat, car or sea plane. Sea plane was their choice of preference. Thea's husband, Stephen, flew sea planes for a living. He'd travel to the mainland on a daily basis, and when it was just family time, he'd fly them as far north as Cape Scott Provincial Park. It was pure wilderness, where you could spend weeks there and not see another single person.

Life on Vancouver Island was precious. The Campbells had all the necessities that modern life had to offer in the city, as well as the means of escape, without having to travel far. It made life simple for them and stress free.

Except for moments like this one that Thea now found herself in. Her front tyre had blown. She'd have to walk both kids along the track from the beach, to the house.

"Mommy, look?"

Tristan loved planes. It didn't matter how big or small they were, he was enthralled by them. He was pointing to a private jet, which was approaching the local airport. It had been a long time since she'd seen this kind of jet, and her stress levels rose higher.

"Yes, sweetheart. A plane. This one is a jet. It's much bigger than the one Daddy flies."

"Jet?" It was adorable the way Tristan would hold his hands out to the side, with his palms up in question.

"Fast plane," Thea explained.

A wide grin spread across his porcelain features. He had rosie cheeks from walking beside her, as she pushed the bike home. He had her pale complexion and auburn hair, but her husband's ocean blue eyes. She was sure if they lived in a warmer climate, his complexion would tan better than hers. No matter how much she tried, she never tanned. It was fake tans for her.

"Can Daddy fly a jet, Mommy?" Alice watched the jet smoothly fly over them as it lowered its wheels to land. The national airport was north of the city, farther enough out for the smaller sea planes to fly safe around the many inlets and harbours.

A smile spread across Thea's face. "Yes he can."

"Why doesn't Daddy fly jets all the time?" Life outside the island intrigued the four year old.

"Because he loves the sea planes, sweetheart. And that's his job. They can take off and land anywhere. Take us on adventures, whenever we want."

The children giggled. They loved it when they went off on their adventures.

"Whale! Whale!" Alice hazel eyes widened at the sign of the orca, as it came up for air. They heard the water push through the air hole, a blowing sound echoed around the small bay.

Thea watched the orca swim in close to shore. "Look, it has a baby."

All eyes were fixed on the mother and baby whales, that had swum thousands of miles north from the Gulf of Mexico. Mexico seemed so far away, it was hard to imagine they'd come that distance. But so did the humming birds. Every spring, they would make the long journey north for the summer and head south to Mexico again each fall, for the warmer climate in winter.

A car screeched as it swerved around the corner. Thea pulled her children down the embankment, leaving the bike, for cover.

"Let's go look at the whales," Thea told them.

The children were easily distracted, but her nerves her on tender hooks. It had been a long time since she'd had this feeling of dread. Fear for her safety and that of her children, became her focus. She pulled her cell out of her pocket and dialled.

"Stephen. Where are you?"

"Hey, sweetheart. I'm almost home. What's for dinner?" It was their usual chit chat they had when she called him at work. But this time, she needed him with them right now. The car continued down the road, but she was on edge.

"Can you meet us now? We're down at the local bay, there are two orcas here."

Stephen looked down and saw their small figures from the air. He would have waved, but they couldn't see him.

"Look up?"

Thea's head lifted and she waved.

"I'll set it down. What's up?"

"I don't know. I've just got a feeling."

Stephen had had that feeling all day too. It was why he'd flown home earlier than usual. "Do you want to get away for a few days?"

"Yeah. Sounds like a good idea."

"Okay. I'll come and meet you at the jetty."

"Look, there's Daddy now."

Alice and Tristan ran towards the jetty, Thea following. Stephen had no sooner stepped out of the plane, when he was bowled over by his kids.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

He scooped each up in his strong arms and swung them around three-sixty degrees. He put them down and helped them up into the plane. He brushed Alice's blonde locks off her face as he strapped her into her seat-belt.

"Glad you're here."

He turned and pulled his wife of five years close and kissed her.

"Me too. Where's the bike?"

"Flat tyre."

Stephen nodded. "I'll drive this way home to pick it up. Then we can pack."

"Stephen."

He furrowed his brows, it had been years since he'd seen her this worried.

"What is it, Thea?"

"I don't think we should go home."

Stephen scanned the small bay, his eyes studied every person he could see. Some were familiar, but no one out of place.

"Okay. If you think we shouldn't."

Stephen started the engine and directed it out of the bay. Gunfire echoed around them as they lifted up into the air. He pushed the small sea plane as hard as he could and he sighed with relief when they flew around the corner.

He gave his wife a worried look. Five years of peace, living the life, but now they had been found. It was time they headed into the wilderness, where they couldn't be found. But it wasn't just the two of them on the run anymore, they had Alice and Tristan to think about.

 _ **Office of Special Projects**_

Henrietta Lange was ageing faster than she'd like. Her joints needed fish oil to keep her well tuned. She felt like her old Porsche. Her head lifted as chatter grew in the bull pen. The dynamics changed after her team leader suddenly resigned. His replacement, Matt Dodds, was a good agent and he'd fitted in well. Like Sam, he was a family man, with two sons aged five and eight.

Sam's cell buzzed. He picked it up and noticed the caller id. "Gibbs, how's it going back east?"

"Hi Sam. Our friends are in danger."

Sam's eyes lifted and met Hetty's. She knew that if anyone knew where Callen and Nell were, he would. But he'd kept his mouth shut and refused to tell her anything. She'd taken it personally. Why wouldn't she? After all, she'd done everything she possibly could to keep him safe. Now he was determined to do it on his own. The look in Sam's eyes told her the news wasn't good. She raised onto her feet and walked down the steps.

Sam nodded his head, it was difficult to figure out what was going on, but she would, even if she had to extract it out of him by force.

Sam disconnected the call. "Vance needs to speak with us up in Ops."

Hetty arched her right brow, curious to Sam's response. This was not what she'd expected.

Sam ran up the stairs into Ops, the team not far behind him. She swiftly moved to follow.

Leon Vance's image was larger than life up on the screen in Ops. It was never a good idea to stand too close to it at the best of times.

"Leon, what is going on?"

Leon sighed. "Henrietta. We've received reports of gunfire in a small bay in Victoria."

"Victoria, as in Vancouver Island, Victoria?" Hetty asked him, still in disbelief that she'd been kept out of the loop for so long.

"Yes." Leon looked to Gibbs, who replaced him on the screen.

"My team are about to leave for Victoria. We'll meet you there, Sam knows the rendezvous point."

"Shouldn't the local police department be handling gunfire in Victoria? This is not in our jurisdiction, Jethro."

"Witnesses told the local detectives, that they saw who was in the sea plane as it took off from this bay. They are well known in the area, and they are worried about them. They're not sure if anyone in the plane was hit as it was fired upon."

Deeks scratched his head and looked at his partner. Kensi didn't know a thing and she too had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Sam, we've got to go. I'll let you fill your team in on the rest."

"Okay."

The screen went dead, all eyes shifted onto their team leader.

Sam looked to Eric and nodded. He'd prepared the Technical Operator on such occasion, although he'd prayed this day would never come.

Eric brought up photos of a family. A man, a woman, and their two children. At first the team had puzzled expressions, they looked to Sam and Eric as if they had the wrong photos up.

"Meet the Campbell family. Stephen flies sea planes for a living. An honest job, and earns enough to provide well for his wife, Thea, and their two children. Four year old, Alice, and two year old Tristan."

"Why are we looking into this family? Do we know them?" Deeks stepped forward, studying them further.

"I don't remember any of our cases dealing with a Campbell," Kensi added.

"That's because they are aliases." Sam looked at Eric, who brought up closer images of the husband and wife.

Hetty drew in a deep breath. Clever indeed. For five years, she has tried to find her agent and intelligence analyst. She would never of found them, with them looking like they now did. It was amazing how a change of hair style and colour, different clothing, coloured contacts and fake tans could change a couple. A smile curved slightly. They looked happy in their new life with their beautiful children. Such a mix of both parents, who would have thought!

"Callen and Nell?" Deeks voice rose in pitch from surprise.

"They've been found. It's the only thing that explains why they were shot at."

Worry replaced her previous smile. Hetty stepped forward. "Do you have a meeting point with the Campbellls for such an occasion, Mr Hanna?"

"Yes, we do. Gibbs and myself have worked alongside them and we'll meet them there."

Hetty pursed her lips and nodded. "Good. Gather your gear and I'll have a jet ready for you waiting at Santa Monica airport."

Sam nodded. "Thanks, Hetty."

 _A/N: Reviews welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

**Found**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

"He needs you. He's been shot. Possibly by a poisoned bullet..."

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Tofino, Vancouver Island**_

Stephen knew they needed to stop for supplies and to refuel, but also to check the sea plane over, to make sure there was no damage, after the gunfire. Every muscle in his body was tense, as he clenched his jaw and went to work to do what needed to be done. They wouldn't make it to their rendezvous point before nightfall. They would have to stop over at the cabin at Cape Scott, for the night. At least they were there the previous weekend and they still had supplies for them sleeping there. They were prepared at least, tin food, weapons, money, clothing and bedding. Even toys and books to occupy their children. Once they were refuelled and stocked up with food supplies, they'd be gone like ghosts.

"Daddy's bleeding," Alice's cried out.

Thea narrowed her eyes and looked more closely at her husband's arm.

"It's just a scratch, sweetheart." He gave his daughter a warm smile to ease her worry.

But it did nothing to ease his concern. That had been too close. He jumped out of the plane and looked at the bullet hole in the side door. He needed to repair it fast, before anyone caught wind of it.

"Let me take a closer look at it." Thea's eyes were serious, her hands worked quickly but they were gentle.

Stephen bit on his lower lip to hold in the pain, when she tied a piece of clean cloth over the wound.

"I'll fix it up properly later. I'll get the supplies."

"Thanks." Stephen inserted the fuel hose into the tank and pressed hard on the lever. Once it was full, he paid for the fuel and went to work on fixing the bullet hole. Thankfully there had only been the one. He double checked that both kids were okay, before pulling out the filler for the new hole. It would take a few hours to set, then he'd paint over it. No one would know then that they had been the plane fired upon. But he'd have to change the striping and sea plane number. Fortunately he was prepared for such occasion. He'd have this task complete before they left for tomorrow's destination.

"Wow, that looks good. No one would suspect." Thea inspected her husband's handiwork.

"It'll look better tomorrow." He gave her his trademark smirk and helped her place the boxes into the rear of the plane.

"Ready for take off?" He doubled checked his kids were still strapped in and started the engine. It was a smooth take off between Tofino and Meares Island. He directed the plane northwards and settled back into his leather seat, while his wife and kids enjoyed the scenery below them.

They left the Pacific Rim National Park, keeping to the west coast of the island. Below them were copious inlets and islands, forest and mountains. The Pacific Ocean was calm this time of the year, with barely any white peaks on the dark blue waters. It was a good thing it was summer, else the whole place would be covered in snow and the landing rocky for them. He never took the family up here during the winter months. Although he knew that he and Thea could deal with it, he was worried about their children. They rarely liked to be stuck inside for long periods, which is why they settled in Victoria. With their many indoor playgrounds and gardens to occupy them during the freezing months, it helped Thea occupy them, while he was working.

After an hour, he lowered the plane to land between two islands, just off Cape Scott. On the northern side of Lanz Island, was a small cove, perfect for keeping the plane safely anchored in, whilst they camped the night inside their well hidden cabin.

Island hopping appeared to be the safest route for them in situations like this. Although Vancouver Island was a large island, it was also the busiest off the west coast, with it's close proximity to Vancouver. They'd hoped crossing the border into Canada, would have kept them off Janvier's radar. Five years they'd lasted. He'd hoped for longer. Or his team had found his nemesis and killed him first.

But it was obvious that Janvier had employed men to hunt them down. He was getting desperate and that heightened the danger.

Thea lit the fire inside their cabin and started on dinner. Alice and Tristan were busy building with their blocks in the corner, unaware of the danger they were in.

"Let me fix this up." Thea washed her hands and pulled out the first aid kit.

Stephen sat in the chair at the dining table and watched his wife tend to his wound. It had been a shock to his system, it'd been so long since he'd been injured like this.

His body jerked from the antiseptic Thea poured over it. Her eyes darted upwards and met his gaze.

"You're sweating, Steve."

"I know." He rubbed his other hand over his forehead. "It's hot in here."

Thea furrowed her brow, "you have a temperature. If you don't get some antibiotics into you soon, you'll be in no fit state to fly us out of here tomorrow."

His body shivered, suddenly he felt cold. The fire did nothing to help him gain warmth.

"Here, take these." She handed him the pill bottle of Tylenol, as she stitched up his flesh wound. "You've lost some blood, you need to drink lots of water.

Stephen gave a quick laugh, "you're giving me first aid lessons?"

Her lips curved, "no. I'm just reminding you, in your condition, you're not thinking properly."

"Done." She bandaged the area of his upper arm. "I think I better ring Sam. You need antibiotics."

"No phone calls."

"This is what the Sat phone is for, Steve. Don't be stubborn. Sam will help."

"But what if he follows Sam to us?"

Thea shook her head, her husband was known for his paranoia.

"I think it's too late for that, don't you think? We've been found. Sam and Jethro will come and help us. You won't last without the antibiotics."

He saw the worry in her green eyes. He walked over to the queen size bed and collapsed. He felt tired, unlike he had in a long time and needed to sleep.

Thea dished out the dinner on the plates and sat their children up at the table. She took Stephen's plate to him, but he'd drifted off already. Even after a flesh wound, this was unusual for him. She pressed her palm onto his temple and flinched at the heat of it. She quickly moved about the cabin and poured cold water into a bowl. She dipped a face cloth into the bowl and pressed it onto his forehead. She pulled the satellite phone out of the drawer and dialled.

 _ **Office of Special Projects**_

Sam was in the armoury, when his cell rang. There was no id, and he answered it hesitantly.

"Sam. It's Thea."

Sam stopped what he was doing and turned his back to Matt, Deeks and Kensi.

"Are you okay?"

"Stephen's not doing well. He got hit, just a flesh wound, but he's burning up fast."

Sam fisted his hand, and hunched his shoulders, sitting down on the chair beside the table.

"The bullet could have been poisoned. I'll get something from Hetty, just in case. There's no way of finding out what it is, have you made it there yet?"

"Good idea. Thanks. He needs antibiotics as well. It's been so long since he's needed anything." Her voice trailed off.

"Thea?"

Deeks, Kensi and Matt's attention were drawn to Sam as he said Nell's alias.

"He's strong. He's been through much worse. Where are you?"

"We're at the first cabin. I don't think we'll get to the second."

"Gibbs and his team are already on their way. We're meeting up in Victoria. We were going to look for the shooters first. But now, I'll let Gibbs know that you'll need us to get to your location first."

"Fly into Port Hardy. You can hire a Sea Plane from there, I'll give someone we know there a call and have it fuelled and ready for you."

"Will do. Take care of him for me."

"I will."

Sam disconnected the call and turned to see three sets of eyes on him.

"Stephen's been hit, possibly with a poisoned bullet. He's burning up fast."

"He needs a hospital," Kensi told him. "Not for him to wait until we get there."

"It's too dangerous. We don't know how many men Janvier has employed to hunt them down. He's been clever, we know the games he's played in the past. For all we know, Janvier could have paid off anyone in the local hospitals for information as soon as he's been admitted."

"So you're just going to risk it?" Deeks asked in surprise.

"We have no choice. If he arrives with his wife and kids, they'll all be in danger." Sam stepped forward. "I need to speak with Hetty. Meet you in the van."

His team nodded, there was no swaying his mind on this matter.

Sam found Hetty at her desk. She was trying to look busy, but she failed miserably.

"Come with us, Hetty. They'd love to see you."

He saw the doubt in her eyes.

"He needs you. He's been shot. Possibly by a poisoned bullet. Thea says it's only a flesh wound on his arm, but he's burning up. We'll need to take antibiotics and anything else you may have for this kind of situation."

"She's called you?"

"Yes. They have a Satellite phone."

Hetty folded her hands in her lap and nodded. "Very well."

Sam ran up the stairs to Ops. He strode in and handed Eric the co-ordinates. "They've made it this far. Keep an eye out on anyone moving into this area. We'll be flying into Port Hardy, Thea's organising a sea plane for us. Call Gibbs and let him know."

"Will do." Eric quickly typed away on his computer and dialled Gibbs' burn phone.

 _A/N: Reviews welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

"Hello Sunshine and Trouble." He winked at them and his dimple deepened as a smile spread across his features.

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Lanz Island**_

The night was long and hard for Thea Campbell. It had been a long time since she'd had to worry like this. It was a shock to the system after so long living a peaceful and normal life. Her husband's words, "I don't do normal," echoed in her mind. No, he didn't do normal. There was nothing in his life that had been, except for the past five years.

Her memories of their time together in Victoria, skittered across her mind like a black and white movie. The reel played in slow motion, reflecting the emotions felt by the characters. Happy faces, peace and contentment. They both really believed that they could do it—-to have it normal.

Normal, what really was normal? Perhaps their normal was their own variation of it. Could they have really settled in for a normal marriage and nine to five jobs in offices, like majority of the world's population? Could Stephen have been content working with his hands in construction and risking his life each day for the sake of man's pride in building grand high-rises? No. There was no way that Stephen or herself could have ever been content with that kind of normal. It was the kind that Joelle had wanted, but not her. She had a thing for bad boys. Tough guys who worked out every day and risked their lives for the greater good. Stephen was a hero, whether he saw it or not. It was what first attracted her to him in the first place. It was the reason why she and Eric never became more than best friends.

A tear slid down her cheek. She could do with his company right now. She'd missed him over the past five years. Except for the rare encrypted message on a cat litter website, she'd heard nothing from him. If only she could hear his voice.

A sound of an engine roared overhead. Her body tensed as she looked out of the window. It was early hours, around two, when she saw the sea plane land and taxi next to theirs—-close to shore. Her eyes focused on the figures that climbed out and moved onto the white sandy beach. She furrowed her brows as she studied each of them. She relaxed when she saw Sam's large figure lift out the petite form of their Operations Manager. He'd brought Hetty with them.

"Stephen. Sam's here." Her voice remained low, their children slept in their beds in the room next door.

She heard him moan. She'd stayed awake, although her body craved sleep. But he'd needed her to stay alert and keep watch. The knives Gibbs had given her, were in close reach to where she sat on the edge of the bed. She'd refilled the bowl with cool water four times already, trying her best to keep her husband's temperature down.

She heard the branches she'd set out around the cabin to alert her, snap along the path from the beach. Her hand grabbed onto the knives and she quietly moved towards the door.

"Thea, it's okay. It's Sam."

She relaxed at his words and unlocked the front door. "He's not good, Sam."

He wrapped her in his arms and provided the comfort she desperately needed.

"He's lying on the bed."

Sam moved into the cabin and found his old partner in a bad state. He looked back at Thea as she greeted each of the team.

"Nell."

Thea pressed her fingers to Deeks' mouth and shook her head. "Not here."

Deeks nodded, he had thought it was safe here on this small island.

"Our children don't know our old lives. I don't want to alert them to anything."

"I'm sorry." Deeks wrapped his arms around her. "We've all missed you and Stephen."

"We've missed you all too." Thea stepped back and turned to face her old boss.

"He'll be pleased you came."

Hetty hugged her old protege. "I'm glad I could come. How is he?"

"He's not good. Still burning up, moaning, like he's in pain."

"I've brought some medicine that can help him."

Thea squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

She watched Hetty move beside Sam, it was too dark to see how worried she was for the man she'd looked to as a son. She turned towards Deeks and Kensi.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay out here, just incase Alice or Tristan wake up. I don't want to scare them with too many strangers inside."

"We'll keep watch," Kensi suggested.

"Thanks."

Thea moved back inside the cabin and checked on their children. Dead to the world and oblivious to the danger that hunted them down like rabbits. She held her hand over her heart, thankful that they had five years to give them this normality. She prayed that they could give them longer. Perhaps they could, but not in Victoria. They'd have to move and change names again. This was not what she wanted for their children.

* * *

"We need to administer this into the wound, you set up the antibiotics into his system," Hetty advised Sam.

Sam nodded and went to work alongside his boss. He should be used to it by now, the amounts of times he'd seen his old partner in this state. But their location didn't help their cause. He needed medical attention, far more than they could provide. But until they knew they were safe, they had no other option.

He hooked the bag of antibiotics up onto a hook beside the window and uncoiled the tubing, right down to Stephen's hand. He inserted the shunt into his vein and connected the tubing to the end of it. He ensured there was no air left in the tubing before attaching it. The last thing his partner needed, was an embolism. Once he was satisfied, he released the liquid into his bloodstream. At least their current location was difficult to find, let alone get to. Unless these armed men had access to a sea plane or a boat, for now they were safe.

 _ **A few hours later**_

The sun rose high over the forest trees, streaming through the dense foliage. It was a welcome, like old friends reuniting, after a difficult night. Hetty and Sam took it in turns to sit with Stephen, while Thea slept on the couch. Patter of feet was the first sign of the children waking.

"Mommy. Wake up."

Thea opened her eyes and was greeted by two familiar sets of eyes. "Hello."

She yawned and stretched her arms out to help herself wake up. The front door opened and Alice and Tristan screamed with delight at the sight of their Uncle Sam.

"Uncle Sam is here." Alice ran into his strong arms and squealed as he lifted her and her brother up into the air.

"Hello Sunshine and Trouble." He winked at them and his dimple deepened as a smile spread across his features.

"It's Alice and Tristan, silly." Alice pressed her lips onto his cheek and kissed him with a loud smack of lips.

"Where have you been, Uncle Sam? We've missed you. Is Uncle Jethro coming too?"

"As a matter of fact, Uncle Jethro is on his way."

"Yippee!" Alice cheered, her younger brother copied, although he couldn't really remember Uncle Jethro as well as her. He'd only just turned two a month ago.

"Now, let's help your Mom with breakfast."

Alice ran over to the pantry and pulled out the cereal boxes. She turned and saw the stranger sitting beside her parents' bed. She stopped in her tracks and stared.

Thea picked up the change in her daughter and moved in to wrap her arms around her.

"It's okay, sweetheart. This is your Grandma. She's come with Uncle Sam to help Daddy feel better."

Alice's large hazel eyes blinked and pondered on the situation. "Daddy's arm hurt bad?"

"Daddy will be okay soon, he just needs to rest some more. He needed medicine to help him get better. Uncle Sam and Grandma brought them with them."

She turned to study Hetty some more. She tilted her head to one side, she noted the older woman did the same.

"Hello, Alice." Hetty stepped forward.

"You're short."

Hetty laughed at her words. "Yes I am."

"Are you Mommy's mommy?"

Hetty smiled gently. "No. Your Daddy's."

Alice's eyes shifted over to her father's sleeping form. She creased her brow when she saw the drip go into the back of his hand. She slowly moved forward towards him, but something held her back from going all the way.

"It's okay, Alice. You won't hurt Daddy."

Thea moved in behind her daughter for encouragement. Tristan was preoccupied with food and Uncle Sam in the main room of the cabin.

Alice carefully sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over, brushing her lips on his temple. "Get well, Daddy."

Stephen stirred. His eyes fluttered underneath his eyelids, before they opened. Blue eyes stared back at her. Alice's eyes widened at the colour.

"Daddy's eyes are like Tristan's, Mommy."

Thea gave her a warm smile. "Yes they are sweetheart."

"But Daddy's eyes are brown. Like mine."

"You're eyes are hazel, sweetheart. Like mine." Thea removed her contacts and surprise crossed over her daughter's face.

"Can I change my eye colour too?" She went to put her fingers up to her eyes, but Thea quickly stopped her.

"They're called contact lenses. See?" She allowed Alice to inspect them closely. "Like wearing glasses on the inside of the eyes."

"Can I wear them too?" She looked up at her mother, expectantly.

"When you're older and you need to wear glasses. Or when you want to change the colour of your eyes."

"But why would you want to change them, Mommy? They're beautiful like mine."

Alice melted her heart. A child's innocence was precious. This was going to be harder than she realised.

"Your eyes are beautiful, sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy wanted a change. Like when you want to eat something different for breakfast, instead of the same thing every morning."

Alice thought over her mother's words and nodded. "Are you going to wear the colours again?"

"Yes, sweetheart. When Daddy is feeling better, he'll put the colours back in again."

"Alice." Alice's head turned, her daddy was waking up.

"Daddy!" Her face brightened at him. "Uncle Sam and Grandma are here. Uncle Jethro is coming too."

Stephen turned his head and saw Hetty standing in the doorway. A smile formed on his lips.

"Hetty!"

"Hello, Stephen."

"You call your Mommy, Hetty?" Alice looked between her father and grandmother, confused.

Hetty stepped closer to explain. "I'm not his real Mommy."

"Hetty's been a Mommy to me after I lost mine," Stephen added.

Alice's eyes widened. "You lost your Mommy?"

"Yes. I was not much older than you."

"What about your Daddy?"

Stephen looked to his wife for help. This was not what he'd expected to explain when he woke up. Alice had an inquisitive mind. She was constantly asking them questions.

"How about we let Daddy rest, while we eat breakfast. You can help me make his breakfast, if you would like?"

"Yes, please." Her face relaxed and she quickly moved back into the main room of the cabin to help her mom.

* * *

"When did you get here?" Stephen shifted on the bed to sit up. He scrunched up his face as pain shot through his arm. He'd forgotten not to use it as he moved.

"Around two. Thea's been worried about you. We all have."

"I don't understand how I ended up like this. It was just a scratch. Thea fixed me up, I took some Tylenol, but I felt so tired."

"Sam suspects the bullet that grazed your arm was poisoned. Thea called him before we left, so we were able to bring the antibiotics and some herbs I have for such occasion."

Stephen looked at the drip and his bandaged arm. "Thank you, Hetty. For coming here and taking care of me."

Hetty walked around the bed and passed a glass of water over to him.

"You were lucky. This could have been much worse."

"I know." He swallowed the cool liquid.

There was something about the cool fresh water around here, so much cleaner than what came out of the taps back in Los Angeles. He and Jethro had installed a water tank five years earlier, after they built this cabin. He and Thea came here in the warmer months as much as they could, to help their children, as they grew, to feel safe there. Like a second home. They did the same with their other cabin on Moresby Island. Alice and Tristan were too young to know where they were, only that they flew over water to get there.

"Alice said Gibbs was coming."

"Yes. He and his team are checking out Victoria before making their way up here. It doesn't look like we'll get you to your next stop today."

"We need to get there. It's further enough away, perfect to hide up there."

"And here isn't?" Hetty arched her brow, surprised.

"Yes, it is, but the other is further, more difficult to find and get to."

"Let's just see how you go. Now, how's your plane? It was too dark when we arrived."

"Just the one hole. I patched it up yesterday in Tofino. I need to paint over it and change the stripes and numbers on it. Just in case they took note of them back in Victoria."

"I'll get Sam to do it for you."

"Do what?" Sam leaned on the door frame and studied his partner.

"You're colour is returning. You had us all worried in the night."

He took in a deep breath and slowly released it. "It's not like I planned this or anything."

"I know."

Hetty stood up and allowed Sam to sit in the chair. She went in search of the teapot to make a cup of her favourite beverage. She'd packed some fresh tea leaves, just in case they had none at this location. But from the looks of things, the Campbells were well stocked.

 _A/N: Reviews welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

"Tony!" Abby opened her eyes and sighed. "You're getting off track."

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Victoria, Vancouver Island**_

"Boss. Look at this." Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo knelt down on the embankment and show his boss the site.

"The shooter positioned themselves here," Tony explained.

"They used a tripod." Gibbs pointed to the indentations in the soil. The soft earth made it easy to leave imprints behind. He scanned the immediate area.

"Look for any footprints we can get Abby to identify."

"On it, boss." Tony carefully pulled back low lying branches with a pen.

"Gotcha." A smirk formed on his lips at his success. He dialled his cell.

"Abbs. I've got a shoe print I need you to identify for us."

"Send it over, I'll take a look." Abby focused on her current task at hand. All other cases had been put to the back burner, while she supported Gibbs and his team out west.

"What's it like over there?"

Tony looked up and inhaled. "Clean and lots of pine trees. Cooler than D.C., but beautiful."

Abby closed her eyes and imagined the scenery as Tony described it to her.

"Clear crystal water, smooth like silk. Reflections of land in water at every angle. Sea planes and boats dotted around the place, both are an obvious popular mode of transport here on the island. Being here reminds me of a television show I used to watch growing up, the Beachcombers, just without all the logs."

"Tony!" Abby opened her eyes and sighed. "You're getting off track."

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"Any signs of them?" She refrained the use of Callen and Nell's names, as she erred on the side of caution.

"No. But that's to be expected. Gibbs hasn't said anything, but I think he knows where they are."

"Let me know when you find anything more. I'll get back to you on the shoe print."

* * *

"McGee, any signs of intruders or anyone watching the house?" Gibbs called him on his cell. While he and Tony inspected the shooter's hiding spot beside the bay, agents McGee and Bishop sat in a hired vehicle, watching the Campbell's family home.

"Nothing yet, boss. We'll go check the house more closely."

"Let me know if there are any nosy neighbours. They might be able to tell you if there's been anyone lurking."

"Will do, boss."

McGee looked at Bishop. "You ready?"

Ellie Bishop held up the present in her hand. "Ready." She realigned her cap and exited the vehicle. Scanning the area as she walked up to the Campbell's family home, she noticed a neighbour looking her way.

"I have eyes on me, at my two o'clock."

McGee shifted his position and snapped a photo of the said nosy neighbour.

"Got them. You can head over to them after you've checked out this house."

"Okay."

Ellie moved swiftly as she climbed the three steps up to the front porch. She inhaled the fresh sea air and sighed. It would be the perfect place for her and Jake to settle down and have a family. She could see how Callen and Nell had chosen this place to live their life and raise their kids. She was getting sentimental and she pushed the thought far from her mind.

She knocked on the door, knowing too well, there would be no answer. She peered through the large white framed windows. The home was well tended and clean, with just the odd toy here and there out of place. She fought back the tears that threatened. The amount of pain some couples went through just to become parents, never made sense to her, while others had it easy and seemed to pop them out on a whim.

"Ellie, you good?"

McGee furrowed his brow, what was taking Ellie so long? He'd seen her hesitate on the porch and wondered what was going through her mind.

"Yeah, I'm good. The house looks untouched."

"Good. That's what Gibbs was hoping. Try the nosy neighbour."

Ellie ran her hand through her pony tail and walked across the road. A woman in her forties knelt down on a kneeling mat, as she tended to the weeding.

"Excuse me, Ma'am."

The woman looked up, the look of surprise on her face was amusing, considering Ellie knew she'd watched her every move.

"Yes?"

"I was looking for the Campbells, no one appears to be home."

"Thea went out with her children on their bike yesterday, no one has seen them since. Their bike was found with a flat tyre down by the bay. They're not in any trouble are they? Thea and Stephen are great parents, and Alice and Tristan are the most delightful children."

Ellie's brow arched in surprise that the woman had provided her with so much information. She cleared her throat and kneeled down beside her.

"Ma'am. Did you know that you just provided a complete stranger with all the names of the Campbell family?"

"Yes, but you said their family name and you looked like you knew them…" her voice trailed off.

"You're fortunate this time, that it was me you spoke to, as I do happen know Stephen and Thea. But you should be more careful in future."

The woman narrowed her eyes and wondered who exactly this woman was. She nodded her head and suddenly something popped into her head.

"They weren't the ones that were shot at yesterday, were they?" The woman rubbed her gloved hand over her forehead to wipe away the sweat. It was hard work digging and weeding, particularly with the sun beating down on her out in their front garden. She prided herself in her well tended garden.

Ellie furrowed her brow. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Marissa Clark took in a deep breath and talked until Ellie was certain she'd faint from not taking the time to breathe. She'd heard all the rumours of what had occurred the day before by the bay.

"Has anyone been lurking around the house, someone who shouldn't be here?" Ellie analysed Marissa as she thought about her question. A crease deepened between her brows as she rummaged through her memory.

"I did see a vehicle the other day that was unfamiliar, now you've mentioned it. A black sedan, dark tinted windows—-no one could see who was inside the vehicle. A Ford, I think. They pulled up two doors down from the Campbells and sat there for about twenty minutes, before driving off. I thought it was odd at the time, the fact that no one actually exited the vehicle."

"Did you get the number plate?"

A smile formed on Marissa's lips. "I did." She stood and pulled off her gardening gloves.

She took a few steps then hesitated. "You're not from around here are you?"

"No, Ma'am. I'm from Oklahoma, originally."

"Oh! Well, I suppose I should be talking to the police, not a stranger."

Ellie smiled. "You're catching on." Ellie dialled her cell and took a few steps away from the woman.

"Boss. We may have a lead, but I'm going to have to break cover and show her my badge for her to tell me anything."

Agent Gibbs looked over the small bay and then in the direction of the family home. It wasn't too far, it made sense that they'd been found at home first and waited for Thea to leave the house. There were too many risks of being seen by the neighbours. But down there, Thea and the children would be more exposed.

"We can't risk people around suspecting anything of who Stephen and Thea really are. Ask her to call the police with the information. Keep a watch, just in case whoever is after them, hasn't seen you speak with the neighbour and seek her out."

"Okay, will do." Ellie disconnected the call and turned to face the neighbour.

"I'll let you make that call to the police, Ma'am. Thank you for your time."

"May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Ellie. I'm looking for my friends." She lifted the small gift box in her hand. It had been Gibbs' idea to look like a friend visiting—-they didn't want to set off any alarms with the local authorities.

Marisa Clark nodded and entered her house. Ellie slid in next to McGee and waited.

"Did you hear all that?"

"Yeah I did. We should move on, just in case she thinks we're stalking the house now."

"Gibbs told us to stay and watch, just in case."

"Yeah I know. I think I have a better idea." McGee started the engine and drove up the street. He turned the corner and headed back east and drove around the block.

"See, nosy neighbour won't see us from this position, but perfect to watch her place."

"You've been studying the map of the area," Ellie stated.

"I had to do something while you chatted."

"It was more her doing the talking, boy can she talk."

"I heard every word of it," McGee reminded her.

"They must feel really safe around here, she was open to talk about them with me."

"But you should expect that with people who've never been exposed with what we see in the job, Ellie. Especially around here. It's the perfect hiding spot."

"Was. They were found, remember?" Ellie furrowed her brow thinking about her fellow agents. She knew that Nell was highly intelligent like herself, so she'd be smart about taking precautions. And from what she knew about Callen, he was a bit of a legend and known for becoming a ghost. Good at disappearing, like she knew they had done, especially after being shot at. It wasn't downtown L.A., so it wasn't something one would expect. No wonder the reports had spread into the media like wildfire. _Gunfire at sea plane, rocks Victoria's sleepy community._

"Yeah. But they got away. Wherever away is." McGee had studied the map of the island and tried to figure out where he would go and hide, if found in the same situation. But without the local knowledge of the island, it was an almost impossible task. The map didn't really tell him anything.

"Black sedan coming from the west end of the road." Ellie told him, her eyes remained sharp on the Campbell's and neighbour's homes. If anyone came after the neighbour, she knew that she and McGee would have to go in to protect her. She quickly dialled Gibbs.

"Boss, we have a situation. The same black sedan the neighbour told me about, has returned. I think you and DiNozzo better get up here."

"We're on our way. Whatever you do, do not engage."

"But what about the neighbour?"

"Hopefully she'll stay inside, she's more than likely seen it and is on the phone to the local police."

"I hope so," Elli sighed and hung up.

"They're on their way. Gibbs doesn't want us to engage before they get here."

McGee knew the drill and nodded. Waiting for backup was the sensible step to take. They didn't know how many were in the vehicle, or if they were armed and dangerous. It could just be a coincidence. No, the likelihood of it being a coincidence was very low, McGee mused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

"Look Mommy! I'm going to help people too." Alice angled her face as she looked at her mommy.

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Lanz Island**_

Callen shifted lower on the bed, tiredness threatened to overtake him.

"Sam, we've got to move from here. Hetty doesn't understand how important it is for us to get to Moresby Island."

"Stephen, it's okay. I know. Now where's your kit to fix your plane up? Before we go anywhere, we need to make your plane look different." Sam sighed. Stephen getting injured had put them back in getting them to safety.

"Then we'll see how you are to travel. Hetty's prepared to fly one of the planes, are you happy to have her fly you and your family? Because Deeks looked freaked out about the possibility of her flying him to the next location."

Stephen chuckled. "Tell Deeks he should forget worrying about Hetty. She taught me how to fly, and I got us this far with poison in my system. I trust her with my life and that of my family, Sam. You know that. But I don't think I could fly the next leg."

Sam nodded and smiled. "I'll tell him." He squeezed his forearm.

"I'll tell Hetty. And don't worry. I'll explain to her why we need to get to Moresby Island."

Stephen rested his head back onto the pillow. "Thanks, Sam. Always having my back."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it." Sam's dimple deepened as he left him to rest. He wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Thea continued to worry. Sam had sat with Stephen for the past half hour, she had no idea what they were talking about, as she was busy keeping Alice and Tristan occupied. But it was hard. Their kids preferred to be outside, not stuck inside on such a beautiful day.

"Mommy!" Alice turned her head away from the window.

"What's N Cis?"

Thea looked to Hetty in surprise. She hadn't expected her daughter to notice the letters on Deeks, Kensi and Matt's vests. But she shouldn't have been surprised. Alice was as curious as she was at that age. Constantly asking questions and wanting to learn more and more.

"They are letters for a group of people who help others. They belong to the Navy."

Her face furrowed as her synapses brought back a memory. "They work on big ships?"

Thea gave her daughter a warm smile. "Sometimes. But sometimes they help people on land too."

"Who are they?"

"They are friends. They came with Uncle Sam and Grandma."

Alice nodded and looked intently at her new Grandma, studying her again. "They are wearing something funny over their clothes."

Thea took another look out the window and quickly came up with a plausible answer, without alarming her.

"They're life vests."

"But why are they wearing them on land?"

"That's a good question. Would you like to meet them?"

Alice nodded. She looked over to her brother and took his hand in hers. "You want to come, Tristan?"

Tristan looked up at his sister with clear blue eyes and nodded. He followed his sister and mother outside. He loved to look for small beetles and bugs under the leaves on the ground, and was easily distracted. He let go of his sister's hand and fell to his knees on the forest floor—-searching.

"This is Uncle Marty," Thea began. "He loves to tell funny stories."

Marty Deeks knelt down to meet Callen and Nell's daughter. "Hello, Princess. I'm Uncle Marty."

Alice giggled. "You have lots of hair." She pushed his long fringe off his face and stared at him. "And blue eyes like my daddy and brother."

"So I do." Deeks smiled warmly at the four year old.

"Where is your brother?" he asked curious to see the boy.

"He was right behind me," Alice turned and furrowed her brows. "Mommy, Tristan's gone."

Thea's heart pounded. She was constantly trying to keep her eyes on her son, who had a habit of wandering. The danger they were in, heightened her worry for him.

"Tristan!" She scanned around the cabin, he was no where to be found.

"Tristan!" Alice echoed her mother.

Deeks looked over to Kensi who'd just appeared out of the forest to the east of the cabin. "We've lost Tristan."

Kensi's eyes looked serious as she too joined in on the search. She moved around the cabin and sighed with relief when she found him low to the ground behind a bush.

"He's over here," Kensi called out.

Thea and Alice ran over and hugged the youngest member of the family. How he'd managed to vanish so quickly and so far in such a short time, surprised Deeks and Kensi. They realised the additional concerns Stephen and Thea had, now that Janvier had found them.

"Oh Tristan. What are we going to do with you?" Thea exasperated.

"Look Mommy! Bugs." He lifted a leaf up and looked at the red and black ladybug.

"It's very pretty, Tristan. But you gave us a scare. We couldn't find you."

His large almond shaped eyes stared up at her in surprise. "Alice hand." He looked at his sister, "where go?"

Alice rolled her eyes, mirroring her mother's expressions, which amused Kensi and Deeks.

"I didn't go, Trist. You looked for bugs and got lost."

"What's going on?" They turned and saw Sam heading over to them.

"Tristan got lost, AGAIN," Alice emphasised.

Deeks, Kensi and Thea hid their smiles of amusement at Alice being all grown up at only four.

Sam nodded and looked at the little boy. "I'm going down to work on Daddy's plane. Does Tristan want to come?"

A smile replaced the worry in Tristan's eyes. "Pick up?" He lifted his hands, he loved shoulder rides. Especially when Uncle Sam came to visit. He was so tall, he could see everything.

"Of course." Sam scooped the boy up onto his shoulders and headed towards the small cove.

Alice turned and looked up at Kensi. "You're pretty. Are you married?"

Kensi gave Deeks a sideway glance and saw the large grin spread across his features.

"I am."

"One day I'm going to marry Uncle Sam, he's super big and strong."

Kensi raised her brow, her amusement in the little girl shone in her eyes. "Not someone like your daddy?"

Alice shook her head. "No. Mommy already married him."

Kensi nodded in seriousness, trying to hide the chuckle that threatened to escape. She was a funny little thing. Deeks turned away and coughed to cover his laughter and walked back towards the front the cabin.

Thea smiled down at her daughter. At only four, she could see Alice already planning her life out. They'd tried to hide their pasts from their kids, and perhaps up until now, they had achieved it. But there was definitely something in their genetics, that had created this efficient and bright little human being.

"Well, Alice, growing up takes a lot of time. A lot of things could happen between now and then. You could meet lots of boys and choose any of them to fall in love with." Kensi couldn't believe the types of conversations she was having with Callen and Nell's daughter.

"I know. Mommy and Daddy keep telling me." She sighed again and placed her hands on her hips. "Uncle Sam could be really old by then and not be so strong. But that's okay. I'll still love him."

Kensi nodded again. Their time on the island was going to be very funny.

"Why are you wearing life vests on land?" Alice changed the subject, taking Kensi by surprise.

"That's a good question. I must have forgotten to take it off."

"Can I try it on?" Alice's eyes brightened at the idea.

"Of course." She released the strapped vest and pulled it over her head, and placed it over Alice's.

"Perfect. You look good in this."

Thea's heart thumped heavily inside her chest. Seeing her daughter dressed like an NCIS agent took her breath away. It was surreal to see her like this.

"Look Mommy! I'm going to help people too." Alice angled her face as she looked at her mommy.

"Mommy! Why are you crying?"

Thea hadn't even noticed the tears. She wiped them away and sucked in a heavy breath.

"I'm not crying, sweetheart. I must have something in my eye."

Alice ran over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her. "I'll help you, Mommy."

Thea shifted lower to her daughter's height. "You always do help me, sweetheart. You don't need to wear a life vest to help people."

Alice bit on her lower lip and pondered. Her face brightened and hugged her mother. "You try it on, Mommy!"

Accepting the offer, Thea took the kevlar vest and tried it on. "Oh wow, Alice. I'm just like Aunt Kensi now."

Alice giggled. "Mommy is a helper too."

Kensi smiled warmly over to her old friend. "Yes, she is."

* * *

Down by the beach, Tristan busied himself making a sandcastle, as Sam went to work to change the stripes and numbers on the Campbell plane. Unlike his sister, Tristan accepted things, spending most of his time absorbed in his own interests than in inquiring about things. It was safer to have him with him, than Alice, who would bombard him with question after question.

He saw a figure exit the forest. His hand shifted to his weapon in the small of his back but relaxed when he saw Deeks. He had no idea where his partner was. Matt had settled in well with the team, with him being a father gave them something to bond over fairly quickly. But he appeared rather quiet on the trip to Vancouver Island.

Movement at the other end of the cove caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes and looked intently. The figure stood up and he realised it was Matt. He walked towards him, his weapon hidden in the rear of his waistband. He knew how to hide his weapon well around small children.

Sam busied himself with the work on the plane, but kept his eye on Matt as he moved closer to Tristan.

"Hello. I'm Matt. What's your name?"

Tristan looked up at the stranger and shifted back from his sandcastle. He looked in Sam's direction.

"It's okay, Trist. This is Matt. He's my friend and we work together."

The boy relaxed and returned to what he was doing.

"Do you like building sandcastles?"

Tristan's head moved up and down.

"I have two boys. They love building sandcastles too. They're getting big now, but they still enjoy building them."

Tristan's head lifted up as he looked at the man. "Help?"

"I'd love to." Matt knelt down and helped Tristan, causing a smile on Sam's lips.

Sam had wondered if coming to the aid of his former partner had put Matt out of sorts. But seeing him relax and helping Tristan, made all his worries dissipate.

* * *

At last he had finished. He put everything back into the box on the plane and moved back onto the beach. It was a beautiful location, well hidden from the mainland and Vancouver Island. To the north of them was Moresby Island, but it was too far to see from here. This was a safe enough location for anyone to hide out, but Stephen looked stressed, worrying about moving. Yet, right now, he couldn't see how Stephen was up to fly to their next location. He still had to speak with Hetty, like he'd promised Stephen. However, he could see that where they were, was pretty safe. He hadn't heard from Gibbs as yet, he hoped they found whoever had fired at them the day before, and that it would be safe for them to return to Victoria, sooner, rather than later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

"So you think that whoever is here in Victoria, are Russians, not hired men for Janvier?"

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Victoria**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs drove into the Campbell driveway and cut the engine. He stepped out and took in the familiar surroundings. It was almost like coming home—-coming to this place. He had family here and wherever family were, he considered it home.

He took in the tall Douglas fir trees, intermixed with Black Cottonwoods, Red Alders, Maples, Mountain Hemlocks, Sitkar Spruces and Western Red Cedars. Majority of the West Coast of Canada, including the many islands that dotted off the coast, were full of these giants. It's what made logging so viable in the early days of settlement. Now, many were protected and they provided shade from the warm sun.

Gibbs stepped up on the porch and looked across the road towards Marisa's house.

"What's he doing?" Ellie Bishop remained in the car rental alongside Timothy McGee, watching their boss expose himself to the person or persons in the blacked out vehicle.

"I'm not sure." McGee dialled Tony's cell, who quickly picked it up and whispered.

"Now's not a good time, McGee."

"Where are you and why is Gibbs exposing himself like this?"

"I'm inside the house. Gibbs is drawing out the hunter, if that is exactly what the mysterious blacked out sedan really is."

"You are?" McGee furrowed his brow.

"Oh great, here comes nosy neighbour out to catch Gibbs on the porch," Ellie added.

They watched Marisa Clark walk across the road and greet their boss with a warm hug.

"They know each other?" Ellie asked in surprise.

"Looks like they do, pretty well in fact," McGee added.

* * *

"Jethro, it's good to see you again. How are you?"

Gibbs smiled at the brunette. "Good. How are you?" He was about to turn his own set of keys into the lock to enter the house.

"I'm good, thanks. But I'm worried." Her face became serious, something Gibbs rarely saw on her. She was usually bright and cheerful, unless she was talking about her first husband.

She turned and looked towards the blacked out sedan. "This is the second time this vehicle has stopped there in two days. I've had a woman asking me questions, she said she was a friend of Stephen and Thea's."

"It's okay, Marisa. Ellie is a friend. She called me, said she'd spoken to you."

Her eyes widened and lips slightly parted, as she drew in a breath. "What's going on, Jethro?"

"Let's go inside." He pushed the door open and waited for her to enter.

"I haven't seen them since yesterday. Thea left on her bike with the kids, then we heard gunshots. The police came and witnesses said someone fired at a sea plane. Some thought it was Stephen and Thea with the kids."

"Take a seat, Marisa."

She nodded and sat, it felt strange for her to be there without Thea and the kids.

"Stephen and Thea have gone away for a few days. They asked me to come and keep and eye on their place."

He heard the light patter of paws scratch across the wooden floors. Gibbs turned and knelt down to greet the labrador, rubbing his hands through his blond coat.

"Hello, Buddy. Wow, you've grown so much." The pup was no longer a pup. He'd grown into his feet and licked Gibbs' face with fond affection.

"I've missed you too." He walked into the kitchen and spotted the empty bowls of water and food.

"You hungry, boy?"

Buddy sat down and waited, he'd been trained well by Stephen and Thea. The last thing they wanted was the labrador jumping up onto the children and hurting them.

"I put some food and water out last night and this morning for him on the back porch." Marisa followed him into the kitchen.

"It's unlike them to vanish like this and leave Buddy behind."

She was right, Gibbs knew this, but he had to dispel any concerns—-for Marisa's safety. She lived alone most of the time, her husband worked in Seattle and only came home on weekends.

"I know. My fault. I was supposed to arrive yesterday, but I got held up. I'd forgotten to give Ellie the keys to feed him."

"Is she your…"

Gibbs shook his head and smiled. "No. She's happily married and she's not my type."

"You know Stephen and Thea would love for you to find someone else. I know losing your wife can be hard."

Gibbs nodded. Marisa had lost her first husband back in the 9/11 attacks. She moved to Victoria soon after, leaving the pain behind in New York.

"I know, and thank you. I've tried a few times since, but I've never found anyone that comes close to Shannon."

He'd left out the pain of losing his only child, Kelly. But for some reason, that shared experience helped him open up to her, which had surprised him most of all. Normally he was a closed book. There was something about this place, where the air was so clean and fresh, that soothed the soul.

A knock at the door interrupted their talk. Gibbs walked to the door and peeped through the window. He shook his head as he opened the door. "I did wonder if it was you. What are you doing here?"

Arkady Kolcheck smiled his cheeky grin. "I wasn't expecting you to turn up. I was expecting Thea and their kids. They're not here?"

"Come in. You've not met Marisa, have you? She lives across the road." Gibbs led him though to the kitchen, to where Marisa and Buddy were.

"Marisa, this is another friend of Stephen's. This is Arthur. Arthur, Marisa."

Arkady stepped forward and shook Marisa's hand.

"So that sedan outside is yours?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I worried you. I came by the other day to see Stephen, but he wasn't home."

Arkady turned to Gibbs. "Have they gone away?"

"They have." Gibbs turned to Marisa. "I'm sorry to be so rude, but Arthur and I have some business to discuss."

Marisa nodded. Her body relaxed, now that she knew there was no threat going on in their street. She exited the house and crossed the road, to continue on with her gardening.

When the house was clear, Gibbs called out. "It's clear."

* * *

Tony DiNozzo entered the kitchen and rubbed Buddy's soft coat. "You're a good boy, aren't you? You didn't let on about me being here."

Buddy licked his cheek and scampered back outside, unaware of the danger that lurked.

"Why is he here?" Arkady pointed to DiNozzo.

"Oh it's good to see you again too, Arthur." Tony stretched out the cover name.

"Stephen and Thea are in danger. We think Janvier has hired men to find him. We're not certain what happened, but they were shot at, when leaving the local bay."

Arkady furrowed his brow. "Are they okay?"

"We don't know. Sam and his team have gone to meet them. They never made it to their safe haven."

"Where are they?"

"It's too risky to talk here…" His cell rang. He noticed the id was untraceable and he hesitated as he answered.

"Hello." His voice was gruff in his answer.

""Gibbs. It's Sam. They're safe. Stephen's been hit with a poisoned bullet in the arm. It's been treated, but we can't move from where we are."

"Are you where I think you are?"

"We are. He's anxious to move to the next place."

"They should be safe there. I know, I've had the same argument with him before. He doubts where you are is as safe as the other location, but I disagree. Stay where you are, at least until we've found whoever these men are."

"Have you any leads?"

"Not yet. We thought we did, but it's Arkady. I'll get back to you when I can."

"Thanks. I'll be waiting for your call."

Gibbs disconnected the call and looked at Arkady. "They're at the first place. That's all I can tell you."

Tony DiNozzo looked between the two men. "You both know where they are, but you're acting as if you don't. Why is that?"

Gibbs sighed. He knew there would be challenges bringing his team into this op. "We can't talk here. Just in case. We and Sam are the only ones who know their contingency plans. We helped them set them up. Stephen's been shot with a poison bullet. That's all I know."

"Is he okay?" Worry for his old friend grew deep. Arkady had watched over him for many years, pretending he really didn't care. But he looked to him like a nephew. It was hard to explain, but he felt a common bond with Callen over the years. Jethro had been with him in Russia on one of their operations and had gotten to know the former marine sniper well. He knew Callen trusted him, and so he'd done the same. Together with Sam, they'd helped Callen and Nell set up their new lives as Stephen and Thea Campbell. It has been a success right up until yesterday.

"He's been treated, but knowing Stephen as we do, we know he's not been admitted into hospital." Gibbs switched the coffee machine on, he was overdue for his dose of caffeine.

"What about the poison?" Tony enquired. He didn't like the sound of the poisoned bullet.

"I don't know the details." Gibbs poured himself, Tony and Arkady a cup and they savoured the brew before consuming the contents.

"What do you want me to do?" Arkady wanted to help.

Gibbs slightly knitted his brow together as he pondered. "Why were you looking for Stephen? You weren't due to come here until next month."

Arkady shifted uneasily under Gibbs' gaze. "I'd heard some chatter. I was worried and came to warn Stephen. I didn't want to worry Thea. She's been through enough already."

Gibbs arched his brow, he crossed his arms over his chest and studied Arkady more closely. "What chatter?"

Arkady shoved his hands in his pockets and began to pace. "Okay, not so much chatter, but a rumour."

"Arkady?" Gibbs stepped forward, reducing the distance between them.

"Nikita is alive."

Gibbs took in a deep breath, he knew how much it had grieved Callen to hear that his father was dead. The younger man had been through enough.

"The news is out that he's changed aliases, and someone who used to be in the KGB with us, is out for revenge. I'm worried that they'll find out about his son and his family." The heavy burden of carrying this news released from his chest. It had him worried for over a week and he wondered how he was going to pass this information onto Callen.

"So you think that whoever is here in Victoria, are Russians, not hired men for Janvier?"

Arkady shrugged. "I'm not certain. It could be either. But he needs to know."

Gibbs nodded and looked over at Tony. "Call Bishop, have her run checks on everyone who's entered the island over the past week. Tell McGee to help her. Hack into the ports' systems. We need to find them before they find Stephen. Tell them the Russian connection."

"On it, boss." Tony moved to the laundry to make the call. The situation just became more complicated.

"If this is true, you've placed yourself in danger just by being here." Gibbs stated, hoping Bishop and McGee found the gunman or gunmen soon.

"I know. But I can't help myself, I needed to make sure they were safe."

"You could have called him. Given him warning…"

"I wasn't certain my calls weren't being hacked. It took me a few days to make it to the island."

Gibbs looked outside. "Great! We've got company. You sit here and I'll deal with the Detective."

Arkady sat with his mug in his hand and looked out into the garden. He loved his visits and playing Papa to Alice and Tristan. He wished his own daughter, Anastasia, would hurry up and settle down and make him a real grandfather. His own clock was ticking.

* * *

Gibbs placed a forced smile on his face as he opened the front door. "Detective, can I help you?"

Detective John Levett looked at the grey hair man with surprise. He possessed the same blue eyes as the youngest of the Campbell family and wondered if he was family.

"I'm looking for Stephen or Thea Campbell." He tried to look behind the man before him for a hint of something. "Marisa Clark across the road sounded worried about a foreign vehicle in the street."

"The Campbells are away, I'm house sitting." Gibbs looked out onto the street at Arkady's black sedan. He'll have to advise the Russian to hire a more discreet vehicle next time.

"Which vehicle is the problem?" He turned his attention back to the detective. He was around fifty, not a single grey hair on his head and had managed somehow to keep his thick dark head of hair. He was six foot with broad shoulders. No criminals had a chance to escape capture with this guy.

Detective Levett turned and pointed to the black sedan. "That one. Marisa said it was there a few days ago."

"That's vehicle is a hire car from the local airport. A friend popped into see Stephen, only to find him away. There's no problem here, Detective."

John studied the man before him. He had an air of command. "I don't think we've met. Detective John Levett. You are?"

Gibbs smile warmed and reached his eyes. "Jethro. A friend of Stephen and Thea's. Marisa can vouch for me." He saw Marisa looking their way and waved to her—she returned the wave.

John nodded. "Who's your visitor?"

"Arthur. A friend of mine, Stephen and Thea's."

John Levett nodded. "Thanks for your time. When Stephen and Thea return, please ask them to pop in. I'd like to talk to them about the gunfire some locals reported yesterday down at the bay."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll pass it on." He stepped back to enter the house.

"Jethro is an unusual name. What's your full name?" The detective had a reputation for being nosy.

"Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs. US Marine Corps." Gibbs' smile vanished, he was annoyed with this Detective.

John nodded. "Welcome to Victoria. All servicemen are welcome up here. My family have all served for the Royal Canadian Marine Corps or Navy. I served ten years with the Marines myself."

Gibbs nodded and shook the detective's hand. Immediately he warmed to him, they had a common bond, although Canada wasn't the United States. They were still brothers.

"Thank you. It's always a pleasure to meet a fellow comrade. Even those with the Royal Canadian Marine Corps."

"If you ever need anything, give me a call."

"Will do. Thanks." Gibbs entered and saw the smirk across DiNozzo's face. He raised his brow in question.

"I thought you were going to invite your new friend in." Tony said, tongue in cheek.

"It's good to know we can call on him if we need to. Let's work out a strategy to find whoever is after Stephen and his family, so we can bring them home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Lanz Island**_

Callen shifted uneasily in his sleep. Dreams from the past haunted him once again. "I know where you work, I know who you care about."

He woke up in a sweat, his breathing heavy. He could feel his heart race inside his chest.

"Nell!" His eyes blinked as he focused on the figure before him.

"Daddy?"

He furrowed his brow, while he tried to think of where he was. He scanned the room as his eyes returned to focus. The cabin. Why was he there? He shifted and pain ripped through his arm. His eyes shifted to his left arm, taking in the bandage.

"Daddy hurt his arm," Alice announced, as if she was telling a stranger.

His eyes moved to his daughter's. She looked older, more grown up than he remembered. He tried to pry memories that refused come.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She's outside with Aunt Kensi and Uncle Marty." Her eyes moved to the window. "He's funny. Do you know Uncle Marty? He came with Uncle Sam and Grandma."

"Yes I do."

Movement in the doorway caught his attention. His former boss, Henrietta Lange stood there, with such pose, it was almost like she had been stuffed, like he had once joked with her many years earlier.

"Hetty! What are you doing here?" His eyes shifted back towards his daughter, who was busy pouring him a glass of water from a jug.

"Here you go, Daddy. Drink this." She carefully held the glass out with both hands.

"Thank you, sweetheart. When did you grow up so much?" He was certain if he blinked, she'd be ten or a teenager. Each and every day were precious with his children.

"I'm four, remember Daddy?" She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Four. Of course I remember." He gave her a warm smile and studied her closely. Each and every day, both of his children surprised him, just how much they had grown.

"Grandma wants to talk to you. I'll help Uncle Sam with Tristan." She ran outside, causing Callen to watch her with amazement.

He turned and focused on Hetty. "I swear she's a teenager already the way she behaves sometimes. So grown up at only four."

"She's just like your wife at that age." Hetty sat in the cane chair in the corner and folded her hands.

"You knew her at four?" He raised his brow—-how long had Hetty been keeping tabs on her people before they joined the team? he wondered.

"Your wife was noticed very early one due to her unique skills. Your daughter I am certain, will one day follow her mother in her footsteps."

"No!" Callen pushed himself higher up in the bed. "I don't want her to be exposed to what we were. I want a normal life for both of our children. This is why we left, to get away from the danger."

"Unfortunately, Stephen, there is nothing to stop her from doing just that. If that is what she wishes, she'll do great one day." Hetty sighed heavily.

"But as to the danger, we both know that eventually the past returns to haunt us. No matter how far we run and hide."

"Obviously not far enough. We should have moved further away. New Zealand or South Africa." He swallowed hard the lump that formed. "Maybe Australia. It's big enough, plenty of places to hide."

"How long do you think you could live on the run?"

"Forever. If it means keeping our kids safe."

"But what about you, Thea and your team? You just woke up saying your wife's real name. Do you think that you and Thea can continue to live this lie for the rest of your lives?" She studied him as she watched a myriad of reactions evolve over his face.

"I did?" He rubbed his hand over his face, he was losing it. It must be the poison or whatever treatment Hetty'd given him for it, that was making him slip up and his mind fuzzy.

"Yes. Right in front of your daughter. It's only a matter of time before she connects the dots."

He grimaced as he tried to get up off the bed. His body swayed and he felt a little too intoxicated.

"What drug did you give me?" He grabbed onto the window frame for support.

"I merely used some Chinese herbs to help remove the poison out of your system. Without knowing exactly what poison that bullet was laced with, it's difficult to heal you properly."

She watched him nod his head and stare outside. His blue eyes sparkled like sapphires in the sunlight.

He turned to face her again. "What time is it?"

Looking at her watch, Hetty smiled. "It's almost noon."

"What? We need to move. We've wasted too much time already."

Hetty rose from the chair and stood her ground. She may be much smaller in height, but her personality made up for it, tenfold.

"You need the time to heal. Until you're in a fit state to move, you need to rest and stay here."

Callen licked his lips from nervousness. He didn't agree with her on this. Okay, he did need to rest, but his gut feeling was telling him that they had to move. It wasn't safe where they were. They were too close to Vancouver Island.

"It's not safe here, Hetty."

She arched her brow, slightly amused. She scoffed at his statement. "Not safe?" A chuckle escaped her lips.

"I couldn't have thought of a safer place myself. This cabin is well hidden on the north side of the island, far enough from Vancouver Island to keep our whereabouts hidden. Also, you have your old team here to help keep you and your family safe. Since when have you lost your faith in them?"

"Hetty!" His eyes widened at her amusement. He was serious and annoyed with her.

"Don't Hetty me, Stephen. Haven't I proven to you over all of these years, that I am on your side?" She huffed her words out. How much more did she have to prove to him?

He opened his mouth to say something, but what could he say in response? He quickly closed his mouth and chewed on the inside of his cheek. His emotions were all over the place. Becoming a father had him on edge, constantly making sure his wife and kids remained safe.

He felt her weathered hands take his in hers, and rubbed soft circles over the back of his hand. He was taken by her softness, like a mother would her own child. He blinked back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Why me? Why did you rescue me all those years ago?"

Another chunk chipped away from her heart. He had already shattered pieces from it over the years. It was incredible that she still had a heart left to pump blood through her body.

"Stephen." Hetty lifted her hand and gently rubbed a stray tear from his cheek.

"Because you needed me to. You deserved to have someone to fight for you, care for you and show you how to love."

Callen choked on a sob. This was so unlike him. He needed some air, to get out of the cabin, before he got suffocated. His emotions were all over the place.

He felt her arms wrap around his body and drew him into a hug. For someone so tiny, she had such a huge heart.

"I'm sorry for letting you down."

Hetty looked up at him, slightly confused. "You've never let me down. Look at what you have achieved? You've only made me proud. I told you once, that by the time you left OSP, I hoped that you had learned to let people in. You've done that. You've created a normal you've never had, with your wife and children. That alone is an achievement, even I never expected you to have."

"But I shut you out. For five years, you didn't know where we were."

He was right, he had and she'd spent every spare moment searching for them. He'd hidden them away so well, so she was surprised to know that they'd been found.

"You must be angry with me."

Hetty drew back and looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky, although hidden from view, being on the north side of the cabin. The clear blue sky peeped through the lush green foliage of trees. Giant trees that provided a canopy over the cabin, hiding it from the air and the water. The only sign of their presence was the sea planes in the cove nearby.

"Annoyed, frustrated. But definitely not angry, my dearest boy." She drew in a deep breath, to rein in her own emotions. She never expected their reunion to be so emotional. But the past five years had dragged on for the older woman.

"It's only natural for me to miss you."

Callen turned and looked at her. "Is it too late to adopt you as my mother?"

She chuckled. "I thought you'd never ask."

He carefully moved his left arm and wrapped her tiny body in close. "I'm sorry we left without saying goodbye, or tell you where we were going."

"We can't go back, but we can make the most of now." A smile hinted on the edge of her lips. To get this much out of him and his apology, was far more than she'd expected. Fatherhood had mellowed him.

"Now! Please explain to me why getting to Moresby Island is so important to you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Office of Special Projects, Los Angeles**_

For three days, Owen Granger had been held up in meetings in the San Francisco office. He was meant to be in Los Angeles to see how the team were going two days ago. He entered the old water treatment plant and walked straight for the main hub, the bull pen. His footsteps echoed on the tiled floor, as the office remained silent. He stopped outside the patterned framework that bordered the agents' desks. They looked abandoned. Not like they were up in Ops, training in the gym or gun range, or out on a case. Something wasn't right. His eyes shifted over to Hetty's desk, it too looked vacant. His eyes scanned the area, support staff continued on as if nothing was amiss, in their usual quiet manner.

There was one person who could explain what was going on. Eric Beale was almost chained to the Ops Centre, he was certain he would be there, to reveal what he had missed. He took the stairs two at a time and the large black sliding doors parted for him, revealing the Technical Operator pacing the room.

Eric's slate blue eyes lifted and met the Assistant Director's concerned brown eyes. Quickly he pushed his glasses firmly back onto his face and looked up at the enormous screen. The camera feed didn't lie. They had a serious problem and he had no way of contacting the team. He had to wait until they contact him. He prayed they called him soon.

"Beale, where is everyone?" Owen's gaze shifted to the screen and he hitched in his breath. "I'm sure you can explain what I am seeing here?"

Eric quickly shifted back into his chair and typed away on the screen. "You've been gone for longer than we expected. Things have developed." He swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat, and cleared it with a foreign gravelly sound.

"Developed?"

"It's Nell and Callen." Eric's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "They're in trouble."

Owen Granger furrowed his brow. "What's this got to do with what I am seeing up on the screen?" He studied the live feed for something that might give him details of where the people in front of him were currently. Knots fisted inside his gut.

"It could add a complication we didn't see coming, it could place the team as well as Nell and Callen in more danger than they're already in."

With his hands shoved into his trouser pockets, Owen's synapses worked fast, trying to figure out what was going on. He turned his attention back to the younger man. "I think you need to start from the beginning."

Eric nodded and cleared his throat again. He swivelled his chair and faced the third in charge of their agency.

"Yesterday, someone shot at a sea plane in one of the many bays around Victoria. Agent Gibbs called Sam and told them that Nell and Callen were in trouble. They've been hiding there since they vanished five years ago. The team flew up there last night, Callen was hit with a poisoned bullet. Hetty took some Chinese medicine to treat him. Gibbs took his team to search out the shooter in Victoria, while our team have gone to a location that only Gibbs and Sam knew about. They've gone dark since they left. I can't contact them, I have to wait until they call me."

"We've been trying to find Callen and Nell since they left. Sam denied knowing anything, I never thought Gibbs would know where they were. If we couldn't find them, how do you know if they were found? Our resources are far more advanced to what Janvier has available to him."

"It turns out that Sam knew as well as Gibbs. I know what you're thinking. I thought that too. But this report came through from the CIA." Eric brought up the CIA report that had come through an hour earlier.

Owen's eyes scanned the document and shook his head. "Nikita is alive? I thought Hetty'd found proof of his death back in 2008?"

"Callen has learned to become a ghost like his father. Which is why it's surprising they were found at all. I don't think this is the work of Janvier. Unless, he too has heard this latest news and has teamed up with the Russians to lure Callen out of hiding?"

Owen sighed heavily and sucked in his lips. "It's possible. He'd do whatever it took to get his revenge. Where are they at the moment?"

"I have no idea. Only that Sam, Hetty and the rest of the team headed for Vancouver Island. Well, I assume that's where they've gone to. I tried to trace them, but I lost them once they crossed into Canada's airspace."

"We can't allow the Canadian authorities to know we have agents within their borders. It could cause all sorts of political problems."

"Don't I know it!" Eric ran his hand through his blond locks. The office didn't feel the same without the team. But when he really took a closer look at how he really felt, nothing had felt the same since Nell and Callen had vanished. He missed his best friend and their former team leader.

"I'll call Director Vance, see if he's heard from Agent Gibbs. If you hear from them, call me immediately."

"I'll keep trying to contact them."

Owen took one last look at the screen. "Keep watch of what's going on here. Our agency has already dealt with a mole before, we don't want terrorists to think they can get to our people and manipulate them to do their dirty work for them."

"On it."

Eric typed away on the keyboard, his eyes shifting to the screen every so often, just to be certain nothing significant happened. The last thing they need is to lose anyone else they cared about.

* * *

Owen entered his office and looked at the high pile of cases waiting for his final sign off. Hetty was an efficient Operations Manager, she was a thorough as they came. He slid into his leather chair and opened his laptop, as he waited for Leon Vance to pick up his call.

"Owen, how's it going over there?" Leon Vance looked at the file on his desk. The report that one of their own was in more danger than they originally thought, had sent rage through his veins. Frustrations that Gibbs or his team hadn't answered any of his calls, had him ready to fly west himself.

"Not good. Beale's just brought me up to speed on the situation. Have you seen the CIA's report about the Russian's finding proof that Nikita Reznikov is still alive?"

"Yes, Beale sent it through to me half an hour ago. I'm trying to get through to Gibbs and his team to advise them."

Owen studied the report once more. "I'll call Arkady Kolcheck. I have a feeling Agent Callen turned to him to help him disappear five years ago. If anyone can get this news to Agent Callen and the rest of our teams, he'd be the one."

Leon nodded his head. "Of course. He'd also know about Nikita—-Agent Callen has been certain Arkady knows more about his father than he's let on in the past."

"Yes, he would. I'll keep you posted. If you hear from Gibbs, ask him to call me. Beale's discovered something that could complicate matters for them up there than they're already aware of."

"Yes, he's advised me. It's not looking good. Let me know how you get on with Arkady."

"Will do." Owen disconnected the call and searched through the contacts on his phone. Arkady Kolcheck was a tricky character. Usually he'd only deal with Callen, and he was never one who was known to be helpful. But with Callen being in danger, he hoped he could play the concern card with him. He had a feeling that deep down, the former KBG officer had a weak spot for Callen.

Owen pressed call on Arkady's contact and hoped the Russian picked up.

"Hello?" The Russian accent remained thick, relief spread across Owen's features.

"Arkady, it's Owen Granger. I need to get in contact with their Callen, Sam or Gibbs. It's important."

Arkady placed the call on speaker. "I am with Gibbs, I've placed you on speaker."

"What is it Owen?"

"Are either of you aware about the latest development in Russia, with regards to Nikita Reznikov?"

"We are." Gibbs looked at Arkady and saw the worry for Callen in his eyes. The same worry he felt grow within the pit of his stomach.

"Good. Are you with Callen?"

"No. We're still in Victoria, following leads on the shooter."

"Are you able to make contact with Sam and update him on this latest intel?"

"We were about to make the call when you rang. But that's not the only reason you called, is it?" Gibbs could tell by Owen's tone, something else was going on.

"No." He quickly cleared his throat. "Eric Beale's discovered a complication. You and your team need to get to Callen and the others immediately."

Gibbs eyes met Arkady's again. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. Fear for his dear friend and the West Coast team rushed through his system.

"They're safe where they are. Tell us what's going on?"

Owen took in a heavy breath and told them all that they knew. Before he had finished, Gibbs, DiNozzo and Arkady were heading out the door and into their respective vehicles.

Gibbs tuned to Tony before he started the engine. "Tell McGee and Bishop to meet us down at the marina. We need to get to the others. They're in danger."

"On it boss."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **Lanz Island**_

Something just didn't sit right with Callen. He dragged himself out of bed and gripped the window sill. It was too quiet.

A scream pierced the air. His mind tried to think whose it was—Thea's.

"Mommy!"—Alice.

No! No! No! They'd found them. He knew they weren't safe there. But no one would listen to him. He pulled his weapon out from the side drawer and moved on his unsteady legs to the front door of the cabin.

A rush of movement ahead of him caught his attention. Kensi, Deeks and Hetty moved towards the beach. He followed them. He had to follow, to know who had caused his wife to scream and his daughter to call out to her.

Soft leaves on low lying branches brushed across his face and body as he moved silently towards the beach. He knew Sam had gone down to his sea plane to change the numbers and stripes so no one could match it with the one back in Victoria. Sam was down there, he had to be. Tristan had gone with him, he didn't doubt that. And he knew that with all of Sam's being, he would do what he could to protect his son.

The branches cleared and the bright sunlight hit him with a force of brightness, that he'd missed back under the forest canopy. It took him a moment to adjust his blue eyes to what he saw before him. He furrowed his brow as he looked at the situation before him.

Sam was in the midst of them all. A man whom Callen did not recognise stood to the side with Alice in his arms, while he held a gun out front at Sam.

"Sam, don't make me do this."

Callen looked between Sam and this stranger with confusion. Thea held Tristan in her arms, tears streamed down her face.

"Mommy!" Alice called out again. His four year old fought the man, but he was too strong for her small frame.

Deeks and Kensi moved behind the man, Hetty moved in to take Tristan from Thea, but she didn't relent. Instead, she strengthened the hold on her son for dear life.

"Thea, please! Tristan shouldn't be witness to this."

Thea turned, her first recognition of the woman she'd looked up to for so long. "Hetty!"

"I'll take him back to his father. He'll keep him safe."

Thea nibbled on her bottom lip, her eyes darted from her son to her daughter. As she nodded, another figure caught her attention—-her husband stood back, confused.

Sam took a step forward to his partner. "Matt, let Alice go."

Matt Dodds shook his head, his hand on his weapon wavered. "No!" He licked his lips from nerves. "You don't understand."

"Help me understand." Sam remained calm, shortening the distance ever so slowly. "Let Alice go. Can't you see she's distressed?"

Matt's hand loosened. "They're coming. They'll be here any moment. If I don't deliver Callen, they'll kill my family."

Sam turned his head, he saw his old partner standing further back of the beach, struggling to remain on his feet. Hetty carried Tristan towards Stephen, while Thea moved closer to where he stood. She wanted her daughter safe. There was no way she was allowing this man to take her daughter away.

"Then you don't need Alice."

"I'll trader her for her father."

"Who's Callen?" Alice's inquisitive mind was working hard. She'd seen her brother haply build sandcastles with this man as she arrived down at the beach. Her Uncle Sam had a look of pleasure on his face while he worked on her father's plane. This Matt, whoever he was, she believed to be a good man. Uncle Sam trusted him to be there with them. He'd chatted to Tristan about his own sons. She tried to block out the pain in her arm where this man held her too tight.

"Your Daddy." Matt revealed to her.

"No! My Daddy is Stephen Campbell. Not Callen. You've got it wrong, Mister." At age four, she was a bright spark, nothing passed her by. "Uncle Sam will tell you." Alice's hazel eyes were wide with hope as she looked at her Uncle Sam. She adored him.

"Matt, please. She's only four."

"She's a very switched on girl for only four," Matt replied.

"She takes after her mother. Now please, I don't want to have to hurt you," Sam pleaded.

Sweat beaded on Matt's forehead. He'd hoped for a clean get away. He'd made the call, the men who'd kidnapped his wife and sons, were on their way to Lanz Island.

"You can't hurt me more than they have already." Mat choked on a sob. He fell to his knees.

Thea ran the rest of the distance and pulled Alice from his grip. Her body swirled around and it was then she saw Stephen and Tristan near the trees. "Alice, we need to get in the plane. Now." She held Alice's hand and together they ran. Callen saw where she was going and moved in the same direction,—-his pace was slower due to the poison that was still in his system, although Hetty's medicine had saved his life.

Kensi and Deeks moved in and disarmed Matt. It was a hard situation, they all knew Matt and his family well, after five years being part of their team.

Sam gently squeezed Matt's shoulder. "You should have come to me. We could have helped you before we got here. Now you've placed two agents and their children in danger." Sam looked at Kensi and Deeks. "Get him out of here."

"The plane?" Deeks asked him.

"Yes. Hetty'll have to fly him out of here. I need to move the Campbells to a safe location." Deeks and Kensi nodded, they secured his hands and ensured they'd searched him for any back up piece or knife.

Matt was a broken man. His family remained in danger and his career as a Federal Agent was over. He'd be lucky if he walked away from this a free man. "I'm sorry." He used his shoulder to wipe the tears that spilled down his cheeks.

Kensi and Deeks were lost for words. They had trusted him with their lives, but now, they hesitated on how to behave around Matt. He'd been exposed and his hand forced against what they were risking their lives to protect. They felt betrayed, but they couldn't expect him to see Callen and Nell in the same light as they did, he had never met them until today.

Once Matt was secured in the plane, they waited for Hetty to come over. They quietly chatted on the edge of the water. "We shouldn't have brought him here. He's never met Callen or Nell before now. He's an outsider to our family," Deeks stated.

"He's one of us, Deeks. If anyone had taken someone in our families, would we've behaved any different?" Kensi's heart went out to Matt, but at the same time she felt a myriad of emotions over the whole situation. How could a fellow Federal Agent take a four year old and threaten her? Callen and Nell were their family, Alice and Tristan were like a niece and nephew to them. Matt had never known Callen or Nell—would they have behaved any different if found in the same situation?

"Yes—-I don't know." Deeks finally answered her truthfully. They'd been trying for a baby for the past three years. They'd gone to specialists and even tried IVF. Still nothing. It was straining their relationship, but he was determined to be there for Kensi no matter what. He'd hoped by now they had a second on the way, but his own plans hadn't gone as he'd intended.

Hetty strolled over to them, once she was satisfied the Campbell family were safe at their sea plane, before speaking with her two agents. She wasn't certain what she would refer to Matt Dodds as, from this point in time onwards. He had proven himself to be a good man, a man of honour. Yet at their darkest hour, his hand was forced to threaten Callen and Nell's family. It was unthinkable to her. But, as she pondered, she thought about Natalie and their sons. How worried they would be. She needed to make a call to Leon once they left this island. Matt had exposed their hideout. She shook her head. How Callen knew they weren't safe on this island was beyond her. But she needed to take heed to his gut feeling, even after five years absence from their agency.

"I'll contact Agent Gibbs, see if he can pick you up. Stay alert, if what Mr Dodds says is true, you'll have company on this island soon."

"Thanks, Hetty. We will," Deeks replied.

Uncertain on how much time they had to prepare for battle, Kensi and Deeks moved up towards the cabin to plan their defence, hoping Agent Gibbs and his team arrived there sooner rather than later. They watched Sam fly the Campbells out of the cove, heading northward. Wherever their next destination was, they hoped it was safer than this island. Hetty took off soon after and headed east back towards the mainland. She needed to get to Seattle to leave Matt in custody and deal with his family's situation. Her time here had come to a swift end—-the team were on their own until the DC team joined them. They had no idea how many men would come their way, as they searched the cabin for ammunition. Knowing Callen as they did, they weren't surprised to find a box of weapons and shells in a hidden basement. The trap door was kept from view under a rug.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 10** _**Mitchell Inlet, Moresby Island, Canada**_

They left with nothing but the clothes they were wearing. Their move to Mitchell Inlet on the Large North Western Island of British Columbia had come so sudden, but Stephen and Thea had been prepared. They knew this day would come. Not that they'd wished for danger, but with their history, it was inevitable.

However, neither of them anticipated the events that had occurred thus far—Stephen being shot with a poisoned bullet and Alice being snatched by a desperate fellow agent. In all their case scenarios, they'd never prepared themselves for the possibility that Stephen wouldn't be up to protecting his family and flying their sea plane to their hidden destination in pure wilderness.

Mitchell Inlet was the second of four inlets on the west coast towards the top section of Moresby Island. The Pacific Ocean flows into the inlets bringing pods of dolphins, orcas, humpbacks and sea lions into the myriad of coves and smaller inlets, hedged in by cedar and maple forests. Sandy, muddy and pebble beaches spread around the mirror like waters that are protected by an island to the north.

Stephen and Thea took in a deep breath of the clean air—their piece of paradise. Snow laced rocky mountains were becoming more barren as summer arrived. An eagle soared overhead, other than a far away squawk, there was pure silence.

Alice and Tristan looked around them in awe, like they did each time they arrived in this hidden out of the way place. They'd not seen much of their world, but who would want to, when you had this breathtaking sequence of panoramas on your doorstep? Alice's hazel and Tristan blue eyes were wide with wonder. Their mouths slightly agape at its beauty.

Water rippled, a rushing sounded, and a whoosh of water spurted into the air.

"Look Daddy!" Alice pointed in utter amazement at the orca that surfaced, with a calf at its side. Her face glowed with excitement, Tristan's eyes sparkled as he watched in awe.

"Yes, Alice. Do you know what it is?" Stephen watched his children with joy, all the stresses of Lanz Island ironed away once they arrived at one of the southern Islands of the Archipelago.

"Orca. It's a mommy, just like our mommy. She has a baby with her."

Stephen wrapped his uninjured arm around her small body and lowered himself to her height. "That's right. And what kind of sea creature is the orca?"

"A whale." Her cheeks were rosy, all fear from an hour earlier had dissipated. Stephen hoped being here would keep the nightmare away.

Alice turned and looked at her daddy's piercing blue eyes. "Who's Callen?" Her hazel eyes had flecks of gold glow in the daylight. She studied him and traced her fingers over his face.

Stephen's gut clenched tight. He'd hoped that they could hide their secret from their children, but Alice continued to be as inquisitive as her mother was at that age.

"Callen is a family name. Like ours is Campbell."

"But that man, he said you were Callen." Her brow furrowed and she licked her lips, the question burned in her brain and she would not let it lie.

Stephen looked over at Thea and saw her nod. Perhaps now that danger had caught up with them, that it was time to sit down with Alice and explain a few things to her. At four, she really was too young to delve into too much, but the situation demanded her to inquire. Tristan really wasn't ready or bothered as his eyes remained focussed on their ocean visitors.

"How about we go and sit on that rock over there." Stephen pointed to the large flat rock that sat beside the jetty on the water's edge. His body should have been tired after the events back on Lanz Island, but now the adrenalin kicked in and he was feeling stronger than he should.

Alice took her father's hand and walked with him, leaving Thea, Sam and Tristan to head up to the large cabin on the rocks that skirted behind the pebble beach. She sat down beside him and waited, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Tell me what you think happened back in Victoria," Stephen began. He thought it was wise to find out exactly what was going on in Alice's mind, before venturing any further.

"Someone fired a gun and you got hit." Her hand moved to his injured arm and like her mother had done earlier, she gently inspected it, although it remained covered in bandages."

"Yes, that's right. Do you know anything about people firing guns at other people?"

Alice nodded. "Bad people hurt good people. Sometimes the good people die. The police put the bad people in jail."

Stephen nodded. "That's right. There are other good people who put bad people in jail, not just the police."

"Who?" She was too innocent to have this conversation, but it just may help him protect her, so he continued.

"Have you heard of Federal Agents?"

Alice tilted her head off to the side as she thought, and shook her head. "No. What are they?"

"Who are they," he corrected. "They are people who work for the government, which is a group of important people who make sure our country runs properly. Federal Agents risk their lives every day to protect people from danger."

"Like Aunt Kensi?" Recognition of the conversation she'd had with her mother and Kensi earlier clicked into place.

"Yes. Like Uncle Sam." He tested the waters with her.

Her eyes widened and her face lifted. "He is?"

Stephen smiled. "Yes. And Grandma is their boss."

"Grandma is one too?" He saw the puzzlement in her eyes. "But she's so short and old," she added.

A chuckle escaped Stephen's mouth before he could suppress it. "Yes, she is."

"What's so funny?"

He ran his hand over her head and kissed her gently on the temple. "You are so right, Alice. Grandma is short and old. But she's a tough warrior. She used to know my mom."

Alice noticed the change in her father's expression, talking about his mother still upset him, she noted. She wrapped her small arms around his waist and nuzzled her face into his chest. "It's okay, Daddy. You have Grandma, Mommy, Tristan, Uncle Sam, Uncle Jethro, Grandpa and me to love you."

A tear spilled down Stephen's face. "I know. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you all."

"Tristan and me are the luckiest kids to have you as our daddy and mommy as our mom too."

A smile formed on his lips. "I love you, pumpkin."

"I love you too, Daddy."

A comfortable silence fell between them, content to sit and watch the mother orca and her calf swim in the inlet. They felt they were on the edge of the world out here, far from the busyness of life and from people.

"Daddy!"

Stephen turned and looked down at his daughter. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you a Federal Agent too?" Her question revealed to him that she understood far more than he realised.

"I used to be. Your mother too. That's how we met. How I met Uncle Sam, Aunt Kensi and Uncle Marty."

"And Uncle Jethro and Grandpa?"

"Yes."

"Grandpa has a funny accent. He doesn't sound Canadian to me."

Stephen roared out laughing. "No, he doesn't. He's from a country called Russia."

"Russia is just across the water from Alaska." Alice looked around them and decided to the north of where they were was more correct. "That way."

"That's right," he agreed. "I had to go there a few times for work with Uncle Jethro, that's when I met Grandpa."

"Why is he our Grandpa?" She looked at him expectantly, her mind working fast to understand everything.

"He knows my father, well I suspect he does. He moved to America and we've kept in contact since."

"Who is your father?"

"I don't know, I don't remember him. I was around your age when I got separated from my family. I found myself somewhere in America, alone. I'd lost my sister too."

"You have a sister?"

"A big sister, Amy. Like you are to Tristan."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know. I lost her, like I lost my mom and dad. But Grandma watched over me and she became my new mom."

"And Grandpa became your new dad?"

"I suppose he has." Stephen shook his head at the admission. He never thought of Arkady like a father, but he realised everything the Russian had done for him, and watch over him like he has, was no different to Hetty.

"You're too clever, Alice. Just like your mother."

"Is that a good thing?"

Another smiled formed on his lips, he never tired of talking with his children. They were bits and pieces of him and Thea, the best combination he supposed.

"Yes, it's a good thing." Footsteps behind them, caught Stephen's attention. Sam appeared.

"I'm going back to bring Kensi and Deeks up here."

"Be careful, Sam. They might have company."

"I know. Don't worry. I've been in contact with Gibbs. They're heading up there to help them. Arkady is with them. They have some news." Sam's eyes shifted to Alice who stared up at him, mesmerised. He thought Alice was adorable, she reminded him so much of Kamran at that age.

Stephen got the message and pulled Alice up into standing. "Why don't you go to help your Mom with Tristan."

"But you haven't finished telling me about Callen."

Sam's dimples deepened, "she's not letting you get away with anything."

"No she's not." Stephen eyed his daughter for a moment. "Okay. But I need to talk with Uncle Sam for a moment."

"Okay!" She sat back down and looked out over the glass like inlet. The forest and sky reflected without much ripple in the water.

Stephen walked with Sam towards the sea plane. "You'll need more fuel before you head back."

"Already sorted that out, G."

Stephen's head lifted at the mention of his old name. "She knows more than I realised. She knows I'm Callen." Anger at Matt Dodds revelation earlier surged through him.

"I'm sorry about Matt. He really is a good guy, but he's been placed in a bad situation. How would any of us respond if we were in the same situation?"

"We would have told our partner and gotten the help of our team."

Sam nodded at Stephen's response. "Yeah, you're right."

"What kind of father would place someone else's child in danger like he did? Now I have to explain things that shouldn't be explained to her. I wanted to protect her from all of this."

"I think it's too late for that, she's inquisitive—it was only time before certain things began to click and she ask questions."

Stephen crossed his arms over his chest and heaved out a large sigh. "Yeah, I suppose." He turned back to look at his daughter, making sure she stayed put and that no danger came to her, while he chatted with Sam.

"What's the news?"

"Eric discovered the problem with Matt's family. Unfortunately, they couldn't get hold of us before he snapped."

Stephen drew in a heavy breath, "is that all?" His patience was running thin with regards to Matt Dodds.

"Your father is alive."

Stephen's head snapped up. "Are you serious? I tried to find out if that was true, after Hetty told me what she'd found. And she and you both—you tried to make me to accept that he was gone."

"I'm sorry, G. I really am. I hate seeing your search for family tear you up like this. But the fact is, the Russians have found out too, and they're looking for him and for you."

Stephen's eyes widened at the news. "You think whoever shot at me in Victoria were Russians after my father?"

"We don't know."

Stephen ran his hand through his hair. "It was simpler to think it was just Janvier after us. But now…"

"G!" Sam made him turn to face him. "You're safer living up here in Canada than back in L.A. Especially with the new identity. Whoever is after your father, you've made it harder for them to find you."

Stephen nodded. "Yes, you're right. I just wished I knew who it was that shot at us—who they worked for, so we could find them and deal with them. I feel so hopeless." He winced as pain shot up his arm from the sudden movement.

"Don't worry about it. I know you do, it's understandable. But whoever it is that's out there, we'll find them and remove the threat. Then you can go back to Victoria and move on with your lives as the Campbells."

"If it is Janvier, we could move back to L.A., Sam."

"No! Not while there remains further threat out there. If we find Janvier, we'll deal with him so he can never hurt you or your family again."

"What if you can't? It's been five years already."

"Then we'll just have to continue the way things have been for the past five years." Sam slapped his hand on his back. "Plus, L.A. would drive you crazy after living out here. This is paradise, G. Why would you want your old life back?"

"You don't want me back? Is that what you're saying?"

"Well I am without a partner again, so I could do with another one. But not at the risk of your family."

Stephen understood where Sam was coming from. "I know. I almost lost Thea twice already, and that was within months of us getting married."

"Which is why you need to keep your family safe up here. Let the team and Gibbs' team deal with the threat, you stay and enjoy an early retirement."

"I wish." Stephen looked at his old partner with concern. "Just make sure you all make it out of this alive. We need you."

"I will." Sam climbed into the plane and taxied across the pristine inlet and increased the speed for take off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Lanz Island**_

Chaos hit the island with a bang, gunfire attacked the cabin with a vengeance. It was a good thing that no one was inside of it. It showed just how little planned the assailants were—-they arrived with no plan but to shoot. At anything or anyone. They didn't care that two young children had recently been inside that cabin. Sam's move of the Campbell family had been a wise one, as Alice and Tristan wouldn't have had a chance at surviving this.

Deeks signalled to Kensi, as he spotted movement ahead of them. Their tactical goal was to intercept each one individually and to take them out—-till there was no one left. But they had no idea how many there were. They arrived by boat, so there could be as many as twenty mercenaries.

They moved swiftly through the forest, their guns held out front at the ready. A creak on a fallen branch, halted their moves. Their eyes darted around them. A sigh of relief washed over them when they saw Gibbs and his team come up behind them.

Gibbs signalled to them, Kensi replied, indicating the location of the mercenaries. They spread out in groups of two, in the direction of one of them. The lush forest with moss covered rocky outcropping was picturesque, such a comparison to the situation they found themselves in.

A thud indicated an assailant had been taken out. Knocked unconscious and tied up, their weapons removed from them and buried in the soft moist soil. Three down, an unknown number to go. The agents moved quietly like an owl in the night, searching for their prey. In their instance, it was kill or be killed. But if they could continue to render them unconscious and tie them up like they had just done, then they could get the answers they were after—who sent them?

The wind was cool under the cover of the forest. The leaves rustled, birds tweeted, but otherwise, it was silent. A humming sound became louder and closer, a sea plane perhaps? It could be Sam, but for him to arrive back on Lanz Island like he previously had, would place him in immediate danger. A gap in the trees gave them view of the plane. It continued to go around the island, as if wondering what to do.

Gibbs' cell vibrated. He looked at the message, Sam was asking for a status update. He'd seen the boat on the other side of the island, his assumptions of an enemy on the island were correct.

"Unknown number on island. Currently with Blye and Deeks, one hundred clicks to the east of the cabin," Gibbs replied.

"Will land on the east side and join you. May have to taxi for a bit, to get closer. Keep me posted."

All focus returned to the situation at hand. Sam was coming to join them and was aware of the danger. The adrenaline coursed through their bodies, blood rushed past their ear drums in anticipation of a gun battle.

Tony noticed him first. The foreigner with stark white complexion and misty grey eyes. He was dressed in army green to camouflage himself, but even still, the trained eye saw him. Tony signalled to Gibbs, who backed him up on his way forward. Silent, swift, Tony came up behind and grabbed him by the neck. He pressed his fingers in and waited until the fight in his prisoner dissipated. Four down.

The day continued on, the sun shifted to the west, casting an eerie glow through the thick forest. Suddenly, like thunder, feet pounded the ground. Movement could be felt under the thick lush forest floor, as it vibrated from the sudden movement. There were a lot of them, like an army—-someone was coming their way. The agents halted in their movement and readied themselves.

No one knew who cast the first shot that ripped through the air, causing Bishop to tense her muscles. It flew close to her head and she fell to the ground for cover. She looked over to McGee, who'd followed her movements. More gunfire ensued, bullets projected across the forest undergrowth in numerous directions. Unlike her usual cases, Bishop found herself in a full blown war. Sweat beaded across her brow as she rolled over for a better view. There was a dip in the land behind them, if she and McGee could move down there, they would have more cover to fire back. She tapped McGee and pointed, she waited until he nodded before she moved. McGee covered her while she crawled down, she did the same as he joined her. Once satisfied, they joined in the fire fight.

Ellie tried to figure out the number of assailants, with the trajectory of the gunshots. She figured ten. And she was certain the other agents had taken down some of them already, plus the four they'd disarmed earlier. They were facing their worst case scenario on the numbers. Could there be more than twenty on the island? Questions rushed through her synapses, trying to figure out who was behind this assault—-Marcel Janver or the Russian. Either way, the presence of these armed men was bad.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, she twisted and held her weapon out, sighing with relief when she recognised Agent Sam Hanna. She breathed out slowly, as he swiftly moved to join her and McGee.

"Where's the others?"

Ellie pointed in their direction. Sam nodded and took a look. He narrowed his eyes and assessed the situation.

"Looks like Gibbs and Kensi are taking them out pretty well."

Ellie had heard about Kensi's sniper skills and she was well aware of Gibbs' history in the Marines. At least they had them and Sam, a former SEAL on their side. But until they could get the identities of these men, they had no idea just who they were. They appeared to be well trained in shooting a weapon, but strategy was not their strong pursuit. They had the advantage. And from what Ellie could see, they were winning.

* * *

The forest fell to an eerie silence after the battle. Gunpowder billowed in the air, as the survivors took stock of the situation. Gibbs signalled to his fellow agents to check the bodies and to remove all weapons. He doubted there were any survivors. He spotted Sam.

"Are there anymore of them?"

Sam shook his head. "This is all I could see from the air, about twenty. That's far more than any of us expected."

"We took out another four earlier—-tied them up. We'll get them back to Seattle for questioning. We'll let you know what we find."

Sam took in a heavy breath. "Granger's gone in with a team to rescue Matt's family. They're safe."

Gibbs tightened his grip on Sam's shoulder. "You couldn't predict that Matt would be forced in this way, or be involved."

Sam's brown eyes were like liquid chocolate. "He was my partner. I should have sensed something was wrong."

"We all knock ourselves hard on our head, questioning ourselves and carrying the guilt at times like this. But you didn't know. Matt had every chance to ask for your help, but he didn't."

Sam nodded. "That's what G said he'd would have done."

"He's right."

"Yeah, just like he said it wasn't safe here."

Gibbs shook his head and smiled slightly. "I don't know how he does it, but that gut instinct of his is almost spot on."

"Just like yours. You trained him well."

"He was a good pupil." Gibbs looked over at both of their teams. Not a single scratch on them.

"Call him, see how they are. Tell him we've taken the threat away," Gibbs suggested.

"I will." Sam moved to make the call, but neither Stephen or Thea answered.

Gibbs saw the worry in Sam's eyes. "Not answering?"

"No." Sam caught Deeks and Kensi's gaze. "We gotta move."

"I'm coming with you," Gibbs advised him. He looked at Tony, "call for someone to help take you all back to the mainland. Hetty may still be around."

"Will do, Boss."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **Mitchell Inlet, Moresby Island, Canada**_

Arkady's arrival to their location, was a surprise. Stephen looked over at the man who'd puzzled him for a long time, greet him and his family with a broad smile. He lifted Alice up and spun her around. Hearing her squeals of delight was pure joy.

"Papa is here," Alice called out.

"Yes, he is." Stephen patted the Russian on the back, leading him back to the cabin. Wide glass windows opened up to the mirror like inlet, bringing the breathtaking view inside.

"Up!" Tristan didn't want to miss out on the fun he saw his sister enjoy.

"How's my little man?" Arkady Kolcheck looked younger than his sixty-four years. The cleaner air of Canada's west suited him.

"Up here suits you, Dad." A smirk spread across Stephen's features when he referred to the man as Dad. But for their children's benefit, they've played the father and son part well. Reality was, he was more suited to be Thea's father, but the Russian background worked better for Stephen, seeing he knew the language so well. Even in their aliases as the Campbell family, it was difficult for Arkady to lose his accent. Plus, their matching blue eyes made them look more like father and son.

"You should retire and move up here permanently."

"I wish I could, son." A similar smirk spread across his lips as his so called son. But his features creased with worry. "Jethro mentioned you were hit." He took a closer look at his arm.

"I'm fine. Really!"

Arkady's brows raised in mock surprise. "Why am I not surprised at your reaction. You have your family who rely on you to come home safe every day. This attack is nothing to take lightly."

"Believe, me, I'm not."

"Then tell me, how are you feeling?" Arkady kept his gaze on Stephen, ensuring he capitulated.

"Tired. Hetty gave me some medicine to counteract the poison."

"You need to rest. I'll help Thea entertain the children."

"I can't. Not until I know the threat has been dealt with back on Lanz."

"I was with Jethro when Sam's call came through." Arkady scanned the area before he entered the cabin behind the children. He turned back and spoke quietly to Stephen.

"I've heard rumours. Nikita is alive. There are Russians looking for him and for you."

Stephen hitched in his breath, "Sam told me." He shook his head in disbelief. "I don't understand. Hetty found him, I visited his grave."

Arkady firmly gripped his shoulder. "He's alive, Stephen. I have a feeling this latest attack on you has more to do with your father than Janvier."

Stephen shook his head, "no. They wouldn't find me, connect me to my old self. This has Janvier written all over it."

"That may be, but that's not what I've been hearing."

They moved into the study for privacy to continue their conversation. Thea distracted their children with the telescope. Alice sat on a bar stool and looked into the eye piece. A man caught her attention on the headland to the north of their location. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at her mother.

"Mommy! That man has his hand missing."

Fear ripped through Thea's veins. She took control of the telescope. She moved it until she found what her daughter had found.

"Stephen!" Thea grabbed Alice and Tristan and moved quickly towards the study.

"Thea, what is it?" Stephen saw the fear on her face.

"He's here," she breathed out.

"Who?" Stephen looked at her for an explanation.

"Man with a missing hand," Alice added, matter of factly. She'd never seen anyone with a missing had before, so she was more fascinated than anything else.

An ice cold shiver ran up Stephen's spine. "We need to go."

He pressed in a remote keypad on his cell and a hidden sliding door moved behind the bookcase. He led his family and Arkady through to the hidden room. Once secure, he pressed a second keypad and another hidden door opened that lead to a staircase.

"Where are we going?" Alice enquired.

"Somewhere secret. Somewhere safe."

Arkady, Stephen and Thea used the flashlights on their cells to light the way in the dark staircase. They descended into a hidden cavern, underneath the cabin. Unlike the Lanz Island cabin, this cabin was well equipped for them to hide in a secure bunker, Stephen had set up, with the help of Arkady, Sam and Jethro. Only the five of them knew of it's existence. This was for the absolute necessity, which had arrived on their doorstep. Thoughts rummaged through Stephen's mind over how Janvier had found him. They'd all been very careful, there was no easy way for Janvier to find out about this particular place on this island, let alone this cabin. Mitchell's inlet was well hidden from the rest of the world—-it was the perfect place to hide from his nemesis.

Stephen's heart hammered inside his chest, Janvier had found him. He need help, but they were on their own. There was no satellite reception down in this bunker. That was the down side of this location. The granite in the rock above and around them, made it impossible to receive calls and send out a call for help. He just hoped Sam returned with Deeks and Kensi soon.

"Was he alone?" He looked to Thea for answers. He mentally gave himself a Gibbs head slap for not picking up on them being watched. How much had the Frenchman seen?

"Yes!" Thea tightened her grip on their son, what chance did either of their children have to protect themselves at their age? None, whatsoever. She was thankful they had this hidden bunker that could withstand the cabin being destroyed. The stairs to their location also had a hidden barrier that protected from being found, unless you had the key to open it.

"Who wants to go on an adventure?" Stephen took on the parent role again, pushing Agent G. Callen to the back of his mind. They needed to reassure their children that they were safe and to relax.

"Yes please!" Alice's features softened, the fear she'd picked up from her parents abated. Her eyes widened at the large space they found themselves in. It was like a house, without windows.

"Do you like it down here?" Thea asked Alice.

Alice nodded and ran over to a large padded mat on the floor on the other side of the bunker, underneath a rock climbing wall. It had been their training gym for the past three years since they had this place created. Just like they had back in OSP. It was down here where they could continue to keep their agent skills in tune. Hetty would be impressed, Stephen thought.

Alice jumped onto the mat, Tristan crawled onto the soft mat, it was just a little too high for him to jump onto at age two. He tumbled and rolled around, giggling.

"Who would have thought our training area would be a child's paradise?" Stephen shook his head in disbelief at how well their kids had taken to the new environment.

Thea wrapped her arms around her husband. "What child wouldn't want to play on that. It's probably more fun than their trampoline back home."

"Yeah you're right. But we need to keep all weapons locked away."

"I'll go and check they're secure." Thea moved away to double check all weapons were securely locked away in their makeshift armoury. The key to the smaller room hung around her neck. She was thankful they were prepared for this day, although she'd prayed it would never come. But it had, so there was no use trying to go back and change what was.

"You must be thirsty after your travels." Stephen moved into the kitchen and put the coffee machine on. He added fresh water and waited.

"I thought you were mad when you asked me for help to make this bunker. But now I see the need."

"I have to keep my family safe. Alice and Tristan are defenceless. Too many people in my family have died already, I can't risk losing someone else."

Arkady pulled down two mugs from the cupboard above his head. "I know. But not all is lost. Now your Father knows he's been found out, he'll do what it takes to find you, to warn you."

Stephen gave him a sideway glance. "You think after all these years of abandonment, I'd matter to him now?" He scoffed at the idea.

"I know it's pained you greatly, being left alone in that orphanage—-you were so young. But your father's had good reasons why he's hidden himself away all of these years. It was to protect you." Arkady had hoped Stephen had gotten passed the abandonment issues after he'd taken him to that small café in Moscow. It was obvious to his reaction now, the pain went deep.

"Yeah, to help other people—-strangers. While Amy and I are left to defend for ourselves—-alone." The bitterness in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"He was hunted. He's been hiding since you were four."

Stephen looked at his daughter, a tear escaped his eyes, a pool of tears ready to follow. "Too young. Look at her. She needs her parents. They both do."

"I know. I wish life had been different for you. But you're a survivor. You have family, even if they're not blood. Sam and Jethro have proven their loyalty to you, even Henrietta."

Stephen took in a deep breath and slowly released the pain in his heart. "It still hurts in here." He fisted his left hand and held it over his heart." He licked his lips. "I know how lucky I am to have everyone in my life, to have Thea and our kids. I wouldn't trade them for anything. I just wish I had mattered more to him—-enough to find me when he could have and told me what my name is."

"Then let's focus on that. After we deal with Janvier, we go and find him. Then you can come home and go back to your old job. I miss you." Arkady gave him a puppy dog frown.

Stephen studied him for a moment. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Arkady noticed Thea standing nearby, listening in. "Admit it, Stephen. You and Thea miss your old lives."

"I don't regret hiding up here and having Alice and Tristan. They're the light of our lives."

A smile edged on Arkady's lips. "They're the light of my life. And I miss you when I leave here."

Stephen nodded. "You're right. That's why we have this place, to keep our skills up. Not just to protect us."

"You could keep this place as your holiday retreat. To get away from the crazy L.A. life, when the job allows you."

A smile crept on Stephen's face. "I miss the warmer weather. And the waves."

"And I miss my family." Thea stepped forward. "I know you did what you felt was the best at the time, but I miss us not being the real us." She wrapped her arms around her husband and looked up at him. "And I miss our old team."

Stephen placed a kiss on her forehead. "Me too. Okay! What's the plan?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **Seattle, U.S.A.**_

The news wasn't good. Tony DiNozzo shook his head and banged his fist on the table, as he heavily breathed out. He turned and saw the grave look on Hetty's visage.

The four remaining suspects spilled all they knew on why they had attacked the cabin on Lanz Island—-Callen had been burned. But how, was what Tony and Hetty were trying to get to the bottom of, and by whom? There was a missing piece to the puzzle that drove the two crazy. Finally after an hour of interviewing, Ellie Bishop entered with the news they were trying to find.

"Arkady Kolcheck told you and Gibbs about Callen's father, right?" Her dark brows arched as she waited for Tony to respond.

"Yes." Tony kitted his brows slightly, as his synapses worked fast.

"These men are Russian mercenaries."

Tony nodded in agreement. "So you think these men were sent by whoever is after Nikita Reznikov?"

"Yes! But Hetty mentioned that Callen's not seen his father since he was four. So it would be difficult for these Russians to know who Callen is. From what I gather from the details provided, Callen takes after his maternal grandfather, George Callen."

"Therefore, someone else who knows who Callen is, not just what he looks like, but that he's Nikita's son…" Tony continued on.

Hetty's chin lifted. "That sneaky bastard!"

Tony and Ellie stared at the older woman, surprised that such words would ever be spoken from her lips. Curiosity of whom she was talking about also had them drawn in to what was going on in her mind.

"Marcel Janvier," she revealed. She took in a sharp breath, ready to explain.

"A few years ago, Janvier played a game of Sans Voir with Mr Callen."

"Chess with people," Ellie added.

"Yes!"

Tony gave Ellie a sideway glance, impressed by her knowledge of Sans Voir—-he'd heard of it in the past, but thankfully, never came across it in his own life.

"Owen Granger instructed Mr Callen to remain in the interrogation room with Janvier, while the rest of the team went into the field. He'd already killed two of our agents."

"Mike Renko and Lauren Hunter," Tony filled in for Ellie's benefit.

"He rambled off some names to our Mr Callen, all starting with the letter G. I watched him from Ops—-at the time, I never suspected anything. But he knew. He knows who Callen really is, and what his real name is." Hetty grabbed the back of the chair and lowered herself down, remembering to breath deeply. She pulled her cell out of her jacket pocket and dialled Eric.

"Hetty! Are they safe?" She heard the concerned voice of her Technical Operator on the other end of the line.

"Mr Beale. As far as we know they are safe. Now, can you look into our archives and send us the recording of Marcel Janvier—-soon after we lost Mr Renko and Miss Hunter, if you please." Her hand slightly shook, not a day goes by when she doesn't miss Lauren, her adopted daughter.

"On it, Hetty!"

She disconnected the call and dialled another number. Her fingers slightly tapped the cell as she waited for the other end to pick up. Nothing! Her weathered face frowned.

"Hetty?" Tony questioned. He didn't like the look on her face at all.

"Mr Hanna isn't answering his cell."

"I'll try Gibbs." Tony dialled his cell and waited. Nothing. He shook his head.

"I've got a terrible feeling…" Hetty hesitated to continue.

"We need to get to their last destination."

"Unfortunately, we don't know where that is, Mr DiNozzo." Hetty huffed out. Callen had been selective on who he'd let in on this last location. She had not been privy to it, which had her stomach in more knots than she thought possible.

"Callen didn't tell you?" Tony's brow raised, his mouth partly parted, surprised.

Hetty shook her head, "no!"

Eric Beale's name appeared on Hetty's cell. "Mr Beale, I hope you've found—-"

"Hetty! Deeks has called through. I've got their location and they need back up. Callen and Nell have gone dark, it can mean only one thing. They're under attack and they've gone underground."

"Thank you, Mr Beale. We're on our way. I'll ask our Seattle office for support."

She heard the large sigh from Eric. "They'll be okay, Mr Beale."

"I know, I'm just worried."

"We all are."

Within fifteen minutes, Hetty, Tony, Ellie and Tim were airborne, with two tactical NCIS units as their support. They travelled by helicopters, hoping for an easier landing, with guns blazing, if need be. It will take them an hour to arrive at their destination, time they really couldn't afford, but they had no other choice. The location had been much further from Victoria than she'd expected.

 _ **Moresby Island, Canada**_

Gibbs gut told him to land in a nearby lake, that backed onto Mitchell Inlet, with a small area of flat land in-between them. It would give them the protection to move in, hopefully, undetected. Sam lowered the seaplane just above the tree tops on the south end of Moresby Lake. Without contact with Callen and Nell, they had no idea how many armed men they were up against.

The click of automatic weapons indicated the team were getting ready for another battle. Gibbs and Sam had the advantage of knowing the terrain like the back of their hands, Kensi and Deeks needed to keep close and follow them.

The forest floor was more damp than the one on Lanz Island. The odour of rotting dead leaves and bark on the trees gave a welcoming familiarity to the older men. The fresh new leaves on the trees brought a freshness to what would have been a less than pleasant smell to the nose. This is what the world should smell like all over, Gibbs surmised. Not of chemicals. But fresh and clean. Which is why he grabbed every chance he got to escape the city. You could take the man out of the country, but never take the country out of the man. It was inbred into every cell in his body. He thrived out in the wilderness and he wanted to retire to a place just like this.

He waved his hand in the direction of the Campbell's cabin. Perched on granite rock, it had a spectacular view of Mitchell Inlet. However, now was not the time to go into the panorama, but to focus on a battle. The walk was short, Gibbs held his hand to indicate to stop and watch. The cabin stood with forest around the rear side—-as far as he could see, there was no sign of danger. An eagle flew high in the sky, soaring, as it searched for its prey. Gibbs knew he needed a higher view. If only he could fly like that eagle, it would be so much easier. He'd have to talk to Nell about getting a new unmanned ariel vehicle disguised like an eagle. Then they could have eyes in the sky.

"I'm going up that hill for a better look. Keep in contact."

Sam nodded and waited with Kensi and Deeks. He double checked his weapons again, after the battle on Lanz Island, he needed to ensure his weapons wouldn't fail him.

"Sam, if you do that one more time, " Deeks complained.

"You'll what?" Sam merely stared at the Detective.

Deeks held his ground. "Take them off you. You're worse than Kensi."

Kensi punched him in the shoulder for his comment and glared at him.

"Really? After all this time, you're still going to punch me. Can't you think of something—-

Kensi surprised him. Her lips were soft and warm on his mouth. His head went fuzzy, he pulled back, his pupils dilated. "You sure do pick your moments, Kensilina."

Her mouth widened into a beautiful smile, his heart stopped and then raced. "You're going to be the death of me." He pulled her back in for another kiss, both ignoring Sam who shook his head and turned around to watch the cabin again.

Sam's cell vibrated. He saw the message from Gibbs. Marcel Janvier was inside the cabin. Every muscle in his body tensed. "Can you take him out from your position?" Sam messaged back.

"I need to lure him out. Can you distract him?"

"Of course." Sam shoved the two love birds. "Janvier is in the cabin."

"Then where's Callen, Nell and their kids?" Deeks asked, breathlessly. The passionate kiss with Kensi had taken his breath away.

"In their bunker."

"They have a bunker out here?" Kensi asked, surprised.

"Yes. Which is why here was the safer option. I think the battle on Lanz Island was to distract us, so he could get close to Callen."

"But they saw him first."

"I'd say so. Which is why Gibbs can only see Janvier inside the cabin."

"You don't think he's taken them hostage?" Deeks inquired, worry lines formed deep in his forehead.

"No. Callen's gut would have him on high alert, even out here."

"Yeah, you're right. He was right about Lanz not being safe."

"So what's the plan?" Kensi brought them back to the present.

Sam took another look in the direction of the cabin. "Gibbs can take him out, but it's easier if he's outside of the cabin. I'm going in as bait, you two wait here, just incase he's not alone. Gibbs will provide cover for me in the interim."

"Got it." Kensi and Deeks moved into Sam's position and focused on the job at hand, forgetting their moment of passion a few minutes earlier.

Sam knew what he was going to do. As far as Janvier was concerned, Sam didn't know he was on the island. Instead, he hid his automatic rifle in a crevice still under the tree line and walked along the inlet's edge, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He bent down, picked up a stone and threw it sideways, to make it skim the water. He watched it skip along till it sank. But his senses were on high alert, as he continued to the jetty. He walked along the weathered wooden platform and stood out to watch and wait.

It didn't take as long as he expected.

"I never expected to find you out here, so far from the city of angels."

The French accent was as strong as Sam remembered. He turned, acting surprised and went for his Sig in the rear of his jeans.

"You!" Anger laced his lips.

There was something really strange about Marcel Janvier, that Sam had tried to put a finger on. Watching the man before him, continued to puzzle him. He was like a child high on sugar. Or some modern condition where children struggle to keep still. The Fenchman shifted his feet constantly, as if he was ready to move. But to where? Sam's eyes shifted, scanning the area. So far, all he could see was Gibbs, Kensi and Deeks. He knew they were watching him and had his back. He had no doubt about that. Even from Kensi's position, he was certain she could take him out. All they had to do was wait for the perfect moment.

"Why is it that you never look like you're pleased to see me?"

"You need to ask that question, Janvier? After all the pain you've caused my old partner, you can't figure that out for yourself?"

A light chuckle escaped Javier's throat. "You are always so serious. Always ready to protect Callen. Now if you want your partner and his family to live, you will trade yourself for him. I think slowly killing you will be more pleasurable than I first thought. Just think of the guilt Callen will carry for the rest of his life, knowing he killed you."

"Not going to happen."

"You take me so lightly, Agent Hanna. You should know me by now, the plans I have in place." Janvier lifted up a small device in his hand. "All I have to do is press the red button."

Sam's eyes shifted towards the cabin. How long had Janvier been inside that cabin? Had he been in there before he brought Callen and his family to this location? Doubt entered his mind.

"You've done too much damage already, Janvier. There will be no more sending Callen Christmas cards from prison."

Christmas was the code word Sam had instructed Gibbs. A loud bang echoed through the area, the Frenchman swayed and fell to the ground. Sam moved in, he checked his pulse and nodded in Gibbs' direction. The Frenchman was dead.

Gibbs, Kensi and Deeks made their way out into the open. Just when they thought it was safe, gunfire ricocheted off a nearby rock, sending them back for cover. Sam moved swiftly towards the cabin, for cover. His eyes scanned the area and inside the front door. Janvier had wired the cabin to blow. But was he the only one with a device to blow the cabin up? He looked back at where the dead body laid, the device a few metres away. Whoever was shooting at them only needed to hit that red button and the whole place would blow. He needed to act quickly, whilst hiding from gunfire.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **Moresby Island**_

Henrietta Lang and her counterparts had no idea what they were heading into. With their weapons ready, Hetty gave the green light to the agents to prepare to fire. They flew over Mitchell Inlet, from where they were, they could see a building burning below and their hearts sank. The location of where the Campbell family were was in flames. Armed men in dark green outfits moved swiftly around the area, searching for evidence of any survivors. They looked up and saw the helicopters and aimed fire. The agents fired back, hoping they hit the bad guys, who they knew to be Russian former KGB operatives, and not their own people.

A few men went down, it was hard with the forest around the area, to determine just how many there were, but these men, unlike the ones on Lanz Island, were trained for combat, and they weren't going down as easily.

"We'll have to land somewhere else," the pilot instructed. "It's not safe. I saw an area to the south that will be perfect, but it will involve walking the rest of the way."

"We don't have time," Hetty replied. "Our people are down there, maybe they're alive, maybe not. But we need to do what we can to protect them if they are."

The pilot nodded and moved in to land near to the cabin. It placed them in the firing line, but with the other two helicopters hovering to provide cover, they were able to jump down and move into a more secure position. Then the second helicopter did the same, until all three helicopters were secure on the ground. They moved around the area, separating by their units, until they were certain they had the cabin secure. Tony moved forward, the cabin now stood like a shell, only the stone chimney stood tall, smoke smouldered as the last of the contents of the cabin burned to ashes.

"I can't see how anyone could have survived this." Tony knelt down to take a closer look. "I can see traces of wiring around the here, which looks like what was the front door. I can smell ammonia. Definitely explosives did this." He looked up, he was worried when he saw the grave look on Hetty's face. She looked so pale.

"Hetty?"

She drew in a deep breath and coughed. The air was polluted by smoke from the burnt out cabin. She stood stoic in her place, but she felt like death.

"We need to find them, before those Russians do." She refused to believe they were dead. Looking at the wreckage, there was no evidence of any charred bodies. Hope remained.

Tony nodded. "I wish I knew what their back up plan was for this place?"

Movement in the trees behind the cabin caught Tony's attention. He jumped when he saw a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. "Sam?"

Sam Hanna had barely moved out of the explosive range of the cabin, when it exploded. His plan to disconnect the wires to the explosives hadn't gone to plan. The most important thing was, that he knew that there wasn't anyone inside the cabin when it blew. He looked at Hetty, "they're safe. No one was inside when it blew. Janvier burned G to the Russians."

"We know."

"Our suspects talked then?"

"Yes and no." Hetty's body relaxed, now she knew that everyone was safe. But for how long? With an unnumbered armed men still in the vicinity, danger hadn't been eradicated completely.

"We came to the conclusion that he was behind burning Mr Callen." Hetty continued. "He knows Mr Callen's name."

"He does?" Surprise washed over Sam's face. "Well he died with that knowledge. Gibbs shot him."

"We saw his body near the jetty." Hetty turned when she heard more movement, her hands held out her Smith and Wesson, in anticipation.

"Hetty!" Deeks exclaimed, worried his boss would shoot them. Kensi and Deeks pushed through the tree line, relieved to see Sam alive.

"You okay, Sam?" Kensi asked him. "We saw you beside the front door, then it exploded…"

"I found cover behind the rock." He pointed behind where Tim and Ellie stood, taking photo evidence of the wreckage.

"Where's Gibbs?" Sam inquired. "The last time I saw him…"

"I don't know. We lost him when he had to take cover. We never saw anyone else until we all came out after Gibbs shot Janvier." Kensi looked over to where his body laid. She shivered. He'd come too close too many times, to kill all of them—-all to get back at Callen. But his fascination with Callen was unhealthy. Surely there was more to it than just him shooting him in the jaw?

"He was the closest to the Russians," Deeks added. "He's probably hiding up a tree somewhere, waiting for his chance to shoot some more of them."

"We didn't see anyone up a tree when we arrived," Tony replied, he swallowed hard, when he saw Tim and Ellie's looks. "I'm not saying he's gone or anything, but did you see him hiding up a tree somewhere?"

The others shook their heads. "No!"

"Where are the Campbells, Mr Hanna?" Hetty needed more information than she'd been given, although she was relieved to know they were safe.

"I can't say at the moment, Hetty. Not with ears around that may place them in danger. But you can rest assure they are safe." Sam scanned the area of the burned out cabin. He was pleased with Callen's plans, now he'd seen how his paranoia had saved them. He'd thought his plans were over the top, but now he realised he did what any parent would do, to ensure their family were safe. Just like he had a bunker under his house in Los Angeles.

"We need to spread out and take these Russians out," Sam added. He looked to Hetty and saw her nod.

"Go. Find Agent Gibbs and take down the threat."

"Will do."

It took the two teams of agents ten minutes before they caught up with the other two teams from Seattle. They were caught up in a battle, yet there was still no sign of Gibbs. Tony began to worry, although he kept his concerns to himself, he didn't want to worry Tim or Ellie just yet.

A click of a weapon behind them, had them all lift their weapons up in attack mode. "I won't shoot any of you, if you give me Nikita's son."

"Who?" Sam was the first to respond. The ageing Russian before him was a well built man, but he was no threat to Sam. It was Tim and Ellie he worried about the most, knowing that neither of them had much experience in combat.

"Nikita Reznikov. He has a son. We've heard he goes by the name of G. Callen. Doesn't even know what his name is, only has a letter for a name." The man chuckled deeply. He was enjoying the game he was playing, all thanks to Marcel Janvier. He never liked the Frenchman, but he had his uses, and now he was dead, he would have all the glory, when he found Nikita's son.

"We don't know anyone by that name. You've come to the wrong place."

The Russian raised his brows, slightly amused. "Is that why you've arrived by helicopters with gun blazing?" A smirk spread across his features. "I think not."

Before anyone could react, movement behind the gunman moved like a ghost. A Sig held firmly at the man's temple. "You'll let my friends go."

Smiles emerged on the agents faces, when they saw Gibbs arrive to their rescue. "What took you so long, Boss?"

Gibbs matched their smiles, "been busy keeping my eye on this one." Gibbs handcuffed his suspect and pushed him hard agains a tree. "I know you," he observed. "Seen you in Moscow."

The Russian's eyes widened when he got his first real look at his captor. "You! I've seen you…you are—-"

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS."

"But you're not on U.S. soil." The Russian needed a way out, to delay these agents, to give his men time to find the man they were looking for and to rescue him.

"Fortunately for us, the Russian invasion on Canadian soil has provided leverage for them to give us permission to help take down the enemy." Gibbs continued to hold his weapon at the Russian. "What is your name?" Gibbs had all the details from Arkady, who he thought were after Nikita. He hoped that by taking this man in particular captive, he might be able to help Callen find his father and for them to be reunited.

"You think I am going to talk?" The man glared at Gibbs, he was going to play hardball.

"You will talk. Either here or in another location. Either way, you'll be going to prison for a long time."

"There is nothing you can threaten me with that will make me fear you." The Russian's hand twitched as he shifted to pull his support weapon out of his rear waistband.

Sam noticed the movement and moved in, pulling his weapon out. He passed it over to Tony and continued to search him. Another weapon and knife were found strapped to his ankles. Once he'd cleared their suspect, he stepped back and studied the man. "Who are you?" He too wanted answers.

The Russian turned and snarled at Sam, annoyed he'd stopped his attempt of escape.

Anger surged through Sam. He'd been almost blown up, he'd lost his patience. He pushed the Russian hard against the trunk of the oak. "Who are you?"

It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, but Gibbs' memory from a long time ago, returned to him. "Kostya Evanoff. Former KGB, FSB." Gibbs replied. A slight smile appeared on his lips, satisfied he'd remembered him.

Evanoff remained his eyes on Gibbs, a look of disgust was clear in his features.

"We can take him back for further questioning." Gibbs looked at his team. The best to leave with their suspect were Hetty, McGee and Bishop. He needed the others to take care of any remaining armed men on the island, to protect the Campbell family. But he knew that there was no way Hetty was going to leave. Not now or anytime soon. She needed to see with her own eyes that Callen and his family were indeed safe.

Hetty saw Gibbs' hesitation. It was unlike him to be like this, but this wasn't any ordinary situation. She too didn't want to separate the teams, not until the situation was safe. But they also didn't need Kostyra Evanoff to be around, nor anymore of his men, when they were reunited with their friends.

"Perhaps we could have one of the Seattle teams take him back to their office, while we hunt down the rest of his men." Her faded blue eyes looked sharp, surprising Evanoff.

"Who are you?" Now it was Evanoff who had the questions. She was short, real short. At first he didn't think she was a threat to him, but now, doubt began to enter his mind. He'd heard rumours of a woman, smaller than most, but deadly. Could she be this woman? If so, it would explain why he'd failed to find Nikita's son after all of these years. The girl had even easy to get rid of, but the son was no where to be found. At last he had a name, thanks to Janvier—-the Frenchman had a use at the end of his life. But what use was it, with this woman protecting this G. Callen?

"Your worst nightmare." Hetty's lips curved, she'd seen the fear in his eyes. Gotcha! she thought to herself.

"Sounds like a good idea." Gibbs looked over at the two Seattle teams. "Hansen?"

The team leader called Hansen stepped forward. "Yes, Agent Gibbs?"

"We need you and your team to take this prisoner back to your office."

"Sure." Hansen led Evanoff with his team, they headed back to one of the helicopters they'd arrived in.

Once they had gone, Gibbs turned to the remaining teams. "We need two agents to stay near the cabin, to protect it."

"Ah, boss?" Tony swiftly moved closer to his boss and lowered his voice. "The cabin, it's gone."

"You think?!" Gibbs huffed out a heavy breath. The ground had shaken when the cabin exploded. All their hard work in building that cabin a few years ago, was gone in an instant. He knew he had Janvier to thank for it's sudden destruction. He tensed his jaw, just thinking about Janvier's revenge on Callen.

"I was just…" Tony hesitated, he saw the worry in his boss' eyes, of course he knew it had exploded. But he couldn't understand why he wanted a team to stand guard near the cabin.

Gibbs turned to McGee and Bishop. "You two guard the cabin. Shoot anyone who's not one of ours. Keep in contact. Place your earwigs in, I need everyone in contact twenty-four—-seven."

All agents did as they were asked and they went in their respective directions. As McGee and Bishop stood watch around the cabin, they could hear gunfire in the distance. As far as they could tell, it was coming from higher up in the mountain behind them. It was bizarre to hear it, in such a peaceful location.

"Do you think this is what it was like in the Civil War?" McGee asked Bishop.

Ellie furrowed her brow, "what are you talking about?"

McGee cleared his throat and started again. "Do you think this is what it was like back in the Civil War? Standing in such a beautiful location, but it's peacefulness destroyed by gunfire?"

"We're in Canada, no where near where the Civil War happened."

McGee sighed. "I know that, I 'm just wondering if it was like that? I mean, we're out here in this peaceful part of the world, but there's a gun battle going on up in that mountain."

"Oh, yeah. I suppose. I never really gave it much thought. I know the battlefields in Virginia are beautiful in the fall, so I suppose."

Their conversation was interrupted by a snap of twigs on the ground. Both agents held their weapons out to protect themselves.

"It's alright, it's just us." Kensi and Deeks appeared from behind a maple. "We deliberately made a noise, so we didn't shock you."

McGee and Bishop nodded and breathed out with relief. "How's it going up there?" McGee inquired. He could still hear gunfire, but it had become more irregular.

"Just four of them left. Gibbs sent us back to make sure you two were okay."

"We are." Ellie's brows remained knitted together, as her synapses worked hard.

"Why is here so important to Gibbs?" Her eyes scanned the wreckage, her curiosity got the better of her, she stepped her black boots onto the remains and entered the smokey scene. She was led to the rear of the once wooden cabin and stopped where it merged into granite rock. She turned around, searching, studying everything, when she saw something that was out of place. Her heard lifted up and a small smile of satisfaction spread on her lips.

"You've found something," McGee acknowledged. He followed her footsteps, Kensi and Deeks watched their minds work things out.

"Stop right there, " Ellie ordered. "Do you see?"

McGee narrowed his eyes, it took him a few minutes, just as he was about to give up, he saw it. His eyes met Ellie's and nodded. His heard turned, Kensi and Deeks' eyes concentrated on them and a smile formed on his lips also.

"Do you think they've found…" Kensi's words halted, she sensed they weren't alone. Her hands lifted, Deeks mirrored her, as they moved to aim to fire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **Mitchell Inlet, Moresby Island, Canada**_

"I need your help." Sam emerged into the clearing, holding the petite frame of Hetty.

"She's been shot." Gently, Sam laid her down onto the granite rock, Kensi moved in and applied pressure on her abdomen. Sam pulled his cell out and pressed in a sequence of numbers.

To Deeks and Kensi's surprise, the rock near where Ellie and Tim stood, opened. Sam swiftly picked Hetty up again and entered. The four agents wanted to join them, hoping they could help Sam with Hetty's wound, but now was not the time. They needed to protect this secret entrance, just incase any more of these Russians were around.

Gunfire became rapid again, shifting closer to their location. Gibbs, Tony and the other Seattle team, came their way. "Find cover. They're pushing us back down here." Gibbs eyes pierced through their hearts, worry for all of them remained at the forefront of his mind.

They moved behind rock and trees, hoping they could protect their remaining helicopters and the entrance to the Campbell's secret location.

"Where did Sam go?" Tony looked to Deeks and Kensi, who slightly shook their heads.

"Not now," Deeks replied, his focus remained on the Russians. They had thought they were winning, but from out of no where, the Russians started firing madly, with no purpose, causing the agents to flee. But the cabin area by the lake was exposed, so they did what they had to do and waited until….

* * *

Once the rock closed behind them, it was completely black. Hetty moaned from pain and Sam continued to worry about her. She needed a hospital, but with the force that these mercenaries retaliated, it wasn't safe for anyone to attempt escaping in either of the helicopters. He'd thought about the sea plane, but he still needed help. There was no way of firing back at anyone, in one of those. The helicopter was the best option. Also, he needed someone to apply pressure to her wound, he had no idea just how much blood she'd already lost. He placed her on the floor and pulled out a headlamp from his side pocket and attacked it to his head. Now he could see, he activated the second secret door with a different number sequence. A staircase appeared in front of him. He never thought they'd ever need to use this, but right now, he was thankful Callen's paranoia was what it was. Although, the close space did nothing for his claustrophobia. He took in deep breaths and picked Hetty up again, concentrating on her needs, not his own. Step by step, he took the stairs slowly, until he hit the bottom. It was no surprise the door in front of him was sealed, again another precaution his former partner deemed necessary. Again he pressed in a sequence of numbers, symbols and letters. He heard the lock unlock, it swooshed open, and he was greeted with Thea's weapon aimed on him.

Her relief was quickly replaced by worry for her former boss. "What happened?"

"There are too many of them. We had two teams from the Seattle office, plus our two teams. Gibbs captured the one he believes to be in charge, he had one of the Seattle teams take him back for further questioning." Sam gently laid Hetty onto the kitchen table and held his hand on her wound.

Stephen and Arkady entered, worry for the older woman etched in their brows. "What's going on up there, Sam?"

"It's a war zone up there." He sucked in his breath and looked at the large hazel and blue eyes of Alice and Tristan. He looked at Thea, "they shouldn't see this."

Thea nodded. "Let's go and see what we can find for you do to in this room." Thea led them into another room, a one way window allowed the others to see them, but they couldn't see out. There were sofas and soft cushions that the children loved to bounce on as soon as they entered. She pulled out a box of toys and switched on a television set. Once she was satisfied they were occupied, she left them to help Sam.

"Sam?" Stephen's eyes had so many questions burning in them.

"After you guys came down here, Janvier had wired the cabin to blow by the time we returned. We had a war to fight back on Lanz before we realised you weren't answering your cells."

"Alice was the one who noticed him first, through the telescope."

"She's a bright one." Sam gave Stephen a slight smile. "I need your first aid kit."

Thea brought it over and pulled out padding and bandages.

As Sam concentrated on Hetty's wound, he filled them in on the events upstairs. He had to cut Hetty's blouse away from the entry point and tipped her over slightly, to check for an exit wound.

"It's a through and through." He cleaned both wounds and carefully stitched them up. He was thankful Hetty had passed out, he didn't want her being aware of what he was doing to patch her up. "Do you know what blood type she is?"

"A positive." Thea answered, as if it was common knowledge. "I'm O positive, I can give her my blood."

Sam nodded, "I'll get my hands washed, you know what I'll need to do the blood transfusion?"

Thea nodded, although her own nerves were jittery. She gathered the needles, shunts and tubes, focusing on the job at hand, not anything else. She felt a hand on her arm and looked up.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Stephen studied her, he knew something was on her mind.

"I…" she swallowed hard. Her hazel eyes stared into his. "I'm pregnant."

Light of joy flickered in his eyes a moment. "You are? When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. Just before we headed out on our bike ride. I was going to surprise you at dinner, but then—-" her eyes darted to his injured arm and then over to Hetty, who remained unconscious on the table."

"You can't give her your blood. You need all your blood to keep healthy for our baby." He licked his lips, his heart pounded heavily inside his chest.

"But she'll die if I don't." A tear spilled down her cheek, he brushed it away and kissed her gently on her lips.

"I'll give her mine."

"But you've been poisoned. You can't give her yours," she whispered.

"What are you two arguing about?" Arkady studied the two of them, trying to figure out the dilemma.

"Thea's pregnant. She can't donate any of her blood to Hetty."

"You are?" His lips curved upwards, "that's wonderful news." He wrapped Thea's petite frame in his large arms and kissed her on the temple. "Don't either of you worry about Henrietta. I am the same blood type as her. I can give her mine."

Relief washed through them. Arkady rolled his sleeve up and sat down beside the table, waiting. Sam stopped in his tracks, a look of confusion on his face as he watched Thea prepare Arkady's arm. "What's going on?"

"Arkady's offered to give his blood," Stephen explained.

"She's not going to like this!"

"She's got no choice!" Stephen's worry not just for Hetty, but for all of his family and friends got the better of him, as he snapped at Sam. Guilt washed through him immediately. "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm just…"

Sam squeezed his shoulder, "I get that you're worried, but I don't understand? Thea offered to give her blood."

"She's just told me she's pregnant. She can't."

Sam's eyes met Thea's. "Are you okay?" Worry for Thea emerged in his soft brown eyes.

"I'm okay. Thanks. Let's just do this."

Sam nodded. He took over from Thea and went to work to draw blood from Arkady, into Hetty's vein.

Thea swayed and quickly ran from the room. She slammed the bathroom door, as she vomited all the contents of her lunch into the ceramic bowl.

The men tried to ignore the sounds coming from the other room, as they watched Arkady's blood enter Hetty. It would take some time, but now that Hetty was patched up, she should gain some strength in a few hours. Sam attached another shunt, and hung a bag above with saline. With all the blood loss, Hetty would be dehydrated as well.

Stephen checked on the kids before going to see his wife. His heart swelled that they were going to have another baby. He adored Alice and Tristan, excitement bubbled over the news of a third. But he pushed it to the rear of his mind, focusing on the present. He found her sitting on the bathroom floor, tears streaming down her face. He joined her on the floor and wrapped his uninjured arm over her shoulders.

"I love you, Nell Callen." He brushed her hair from off her face and gently brushed his lips on her temple.

Thea chocked on a sob. "I want us to be us again and the family we've been for the past five years, G."

"I do too. Be the old us again. But we've changed. Fatherhood has mellowed me. I don't think I could ever go back and not be who I am now."

"I know. I love this side of you. Seeing you so tender with our children. Where you don't worry as much as you did back in Los Angeles." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Do you think we could ever go back and continue on this life of ours, down there? That Alice and Tristan will be happy being Callens and not Campbells?"

"They'll be happy being with us. That I do know. It doesn't matter what our names are or where we live, as long as we're together, safe and happy."

"They'll miss the outdoors up here."

"We can rebuild the cabin and have vacations up here every summer."

Thea sniffed and wiped her eyes. "We'd all like that." A smile edged on her lips. "Can you imagine all the questions Alice will throw at us about our real selves?"

"She already has. But I have to say, I like having a name, not just a letter."

"I know. Whenever anyone called you Stephen, I could see that look of contentment on your face."

"Now that we know that my father is still alive, maybe we can find him this time and find out my real name." He said this with more hope than he had in a long time.

Thea held his face in her hands. "Yes! Let's find him. It's about time you knew your name." Her lips pressed firmly on his, Stephen deepened the kiss, forgetting about where they were and what was going on around them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _ **Victoria, Vancouver Island, Canada**_

Detective John Levett frowned at his cell as it rang. It had nothing to identify the caller or its location, which had him puzzled.

"Detective Levett."

"Detective, I'm Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs, we met earlier today at the Campbell home."

"Yes, I remember you." He looked at his watch, it was approaching seven in the evening. He really wanted to get home for dinner, but it was the tone of this Gibbs man, that had him waiting for why he'd called.

"We have a situation up on Moresby Island. Do you have any contacts up here who can help us?"

"What kind of situation? Moresby Island?"

"Yes. It's related to yesterday's shooting."

"What haven't you told me, Mr Gibbs?"

"Stephen Campbell and his family are in danger. We've been trying to fight off Russian mercenaries, but there are too many of them. We need support. Mitchell Inlet."

"How many are you talking about?"

Gibbs disconnected the call, one of the Russians was moving in his direction.

"Hello?" John slammed his hand on his desk and dialled his counterpart in Queen Charlotte. It sounded to him that they needed more than the few men stationed up that way. He gave what little information he had on the situation and the location, then he made the call through to his own men. By seven-twenty, they were ready to head up there in their own helicopters.

 _ **Mitchell Inlet, Moresby Island, Canada**_

The sun was slowly sinking lower in the sky. It was fortunate it was close to the longest day of the year. They would have light for at another two hours. He hoped they managed to help Mr Gibbs and the Campbell family before nightfall. The flight seemed longer to him, which he knew was attributed to the urgency of the situation.

John Levett's eyes widened when he caught first glimpse of the burned out cabin. Gunfire came close to their helicopter, his men fired back, in hope they helped in some way. The local rangers had arrived to the south and supported them from higher ground. From where they were situated, he could see that whoever these Russian mercenaries that Mr Gibbs had referred to were, they were concentrated near to the cabin.

Thoughts on what he had been told by the Campbell's neighbours, had him sick in the stomach. Two young children caught up in a war. No child, no matter who they were, what country they came from, should ever be witness or victims in any form of acts of crime.

"We need to get down there and help rescue the Campbell family," Levett called over the comms.

"We can land to the south, there's a sea plane down there, it looks similar to the one reported to have been fired upon in Victoria yesterday," his pilot replied.

John nodded, it seemed a good idea. Their rangers had the higher ground, they could come from the south and hopefully surround these armed men.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs fired his rifle at the Russian nearest to him. He went down with a thud. Another shot fired in his direction, he ducked and narrowly missed the bullet. He turned to make sure no one in their group were hit. Tony gave him a nod of reassurance before firing at another.

Gibbs had heard the helicopters. He hoped they were the help he'd rung through for. The fact that the Russians were firing up at them, gave him hope.

They were losing light. Only another hour at the most left, before it sunk below the horizon. But with the mountain range to the west, it was certain to fall into darkness sooner. Gibbs directed Deeks and Kensi to move around the back of the rock they were hiding behind, hoping they could separate a few of them and take them down. They needed more captive to question, in hope they would provide more intel than the man Gibbs was certain was in charge of this group, would provide them. Although they had removed him from the island, his men still moved on with the task of finding Callen. Not on his watch!

Another gun battle erupted on higher ground and to the south. Help had arrived. The agents took this opportunity to move position and silently shift behind the Russians and attack them from behind. The silent night that was usually filled with sounds of wildlife, like the coyote, was drowned out with gunfire. Light was vanishing fast within the forest, making their task to stay alert more nerve wracking. The risk of shooting the good guys also increased. Thankfully, the two teams of agents were equipped with NCIS kevlar vests, their lettering glowed in the dark. They hoped the Canadian Police and Rangers wore the same to help identification.

The bright orange Kevlar vests of the Rangers stood out in the eery light. Although it made it hard for the Rangers to hide from the enemy, they were a welcome sight for the NCIS agents. The Rangers saw their logo and nodded to them. One who looked to be in charge came over.

"Which one of you is Gibbs?"

"I'm Gibbs."

"You're NCIS?"

"Yes, we are."

"What are you doing in Canada?"

"Protecting two of our own."

Movement from behind had all agents on alert, their weapons drawn. They lowered their weapons when they saw Detective John Levett and his men arrive.

"Are you going to tell me the truth of what the heck is going on up here, Mr Gibbs?"

"He says they're here protecting two of their people."

"Are you telling me that Stephen and Thea Campbell are US Agents?"

"Yes, Sir."

John shook his head. "Why didn't you come forward and tell me this yesterday? I should take you in for obstructing an investigation."

"It was too dangerous to tell you anything yesterday, Detective."

"Is Jethro Gibbs your real name?"

"Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs pulled his identification out of his pocket.

"You better have a good reason why we're up here saving your asses." John looked around him. "Where's the Campbell family."

"They are somewhere safe for now."

"Is that charred cabin theirs?"

"Yes."

John nodded his head, at least the family were safe for now. But he had so many other questions he wanted answered. "Do you have permission to be in Canada? Because from where I'm standing, you're interfering in our business."

"Technically, it's our business," Gibbs responded. "Our people, their enemy. It's our job to protect them."

John chewed on the inside of his cheek for a minute, while he thought about the situation. "I want the whole truth and nothing but the truth, this time, Special Agent Gibbs." He heaved out a heavy breath, annoyed being kept in the dark.

"One of our agents has been hunted for the past five years by a psychotic French Arms Dealer, who we had arrested. He faked his death, killing two of our men, then escaped. He's orchestrated many deaths, attempted deaths on many of our agents over the years. He had a strange fascination with one of our agents."

"Which one, Stephen or Thea Campbell?" At last he was going to get answers to his latest case.

"Stephen."

"He even went as far as hiring someone to kidnap his wife, Thea. She escaped, but they had no choice but to go into hiding. Only myself and two others knew where they were hiding, and their new names. This was done privately, our agency had nothing to do with it. But yesterday's shooting forced two of us to tell our teams and our bosses, so we could come out here to protect them."

"I suppose it's not easy to be on the run with two young children," John added. "You said he was French. What's the Russian connection?"

"The Frenchman burned Stephen to former KGB and FSB officers, who have been hunting for his father since he was five years old."

"Where is this Frenchman now?"

"Dead. You'll find his body on the jetty."

John looked over in the direction of the jetty, but it was too dark to see the body through the thicket of trees. "Why are these Russians after your man's father?"

"He helped many people escape to the West during World War 2. His fellow countrymen saw him as a betrayer and was sent off to the Gulag. But he never made it there, he escaped and has continued his work helping people escape out of Russia. He's sacrificed his life to this cause, meaning that his son grew up alone in the US after his mother was gunned down in front of him. Even he doesn't remember his father. But they're hoping to draw his father out by taking him captive."

John and Gibbs continued their talk in quiet whispers, while the agents, Rangers and Levett's men remained on guard. The forest had become quiet, as the men discussed the situation and decided on how to proceed from here.

Levett's cell vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a message from his boss back in Victoria. "US Agents from NCIS in our territory. Allow them to do their job, all approved from our Prime Minister."

"Agents found, helping them take down former Russian KGB and FSB officers. Queen Charlotte Rangers are here for support. So far no casualties from our side." He pressed send and switched the cell off. He looked at Gibbs, "your superiors have asked our Prime Minister to allow you to work here. We will help you. Tell me what we have to do."

Gibbs nodded. "We appreciate your help. However, we actually have two casualties. Stephen was hit yesterday when his plane was fired upon with a poison bullet. It's just a graze, and he's been treated the best our people could without taking him to hospital. His former boss has been hit and is with the Campbells being treated as we speak. But she needs to be transported to hospital ASAP. Where's the nearest to here?" He prayed Hetty was still alive. With all the stock they had hidden in that bunker, he hoped that Sam was able to stitch her up and keep her alive.

"Queen Charlotte. Only a ten minute flight from here. Where are they, we could move them out by helicopter, if we can get them to the lake to the south of here."

"We can't get to them at the moment. It's too dangerous with these men still out there."

"Call them, tell them to meet us there."

"Their cells don't work where they are. We're cut off. The only way is if I take you to them." Gibbs felt like he was standing on a barb wire fence, needing to make a decision on what to do, but either one had their risks. He decided Hetty's need for hospital treatment was the greater priority. He looked to his agents, "cover us. We're getting Hetty to one of the helicopters, she needs hospital treatment."

Deeks and Kensi nodded along with Gibbs' team. They didn't want the remaining Russians to find the secret bunker, but they didn't have a choice. Hetty's life hung in the balance. He hoped with the support they now had from the Canadians, they could hold them back until Hetty was on her way out of here. Hopefully, the Campbell family as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 _ **Mitchell Inlet, BC, Canada**_

Gibbs led John into the secret room within the rock. Night provided them with cover from the prying eyes of the enemies. Using his cell for the secret codes, and for light, he led the detective deep underground.

When the door swished open at the bottom of the stairs, Sam stood with his weapon drawn, as a precaution.

"Gibbs. How's it going up there?"

"The Canadians have arrived for support. Special Agent Sam Hanna, this is Detective John Levett from the Victoria Police department."

Sam shook John's hand. "Thank you for your help, Detective."

John's eyes darted over to the lying form of Henrietta Lange. "Is she…"

"Alive. I've managed to stop the bleeding and stitch her up. She's lost a lot of blood, but Arkady here has donated his blood to keep her alive."

"Arkady? I thought it was Arthur?"

Arkady gave the detective a sheepish grin. "My name stands out too much up here. Arthur seemed a better fit."

John furrowed his brow. "You're Russian?"

"He's a friend." Stephen stepped forward, his bandaged arm caught John's attention.

"Agent Gibbs told me you were hit. I've come to take you and the woman to Queen Charlotte hospital."

"Is it safe?" Stephen turned to Gibbs, the need for confirmation to come from a friend was greater than anything else at that moment for him.

"Not yet. But Hetty needs medical attention."

"Sam's treated her. Just like Hetty did for me early this morning. I'd be dead if it wasn't for her. She's not going anywhere while 'they' are still out there." Stephen stood beside Hetty's sleeping form. "She's not up to it either."

"Stephen, please, it's just a ten minute flight," John tried to reason with him.

"No. No one leaves until it's safe."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Alice emerged from the other room and wrapped her arms around his waist. She'd heard the stress in his tone and it worried her.

Stephen looked down at his daughter and gave her a warm smile. "It's okay, pumpkin. Everything is okay. Grandma is just sleeping now."

"But she's on the table."

Stephen looked to Sam for help.

"You're right, Alice. We should move her to a bed. Do you want to help me?"

Alice nodded her head at Sam.

"Can you hold this for me?"

She nodded again. She placed her small hand on the stand that held the saline bag and wheeled it along to the bedroom. Once she was out of earshot, Stephen turned to Gibbs.

"You know why we can't move from here until it's safe. Alice and Tristan are not to know of the danger we're in."

Gibbs nodded. "I know, Stephen. But we have Victorian Police and Rangers from Queen Charlotte here to help us. Now is a good time to get your family out of here and for you to have your arm looked at. We still don't know what kind of poison was in that bullet."

"I feel fine, Jethro. Much better since arriving here. The herbs Hetty placed on the wound have done their job."

Jethro understood where Stephen was coming from, but he still worried about his friend, and would continue to argue with him. "You have your wife and children who depend on you surviving this. Once we get out of here, we can interrogate those we've taken captive, and hopefully the answers to who is behind the search for you and your father."

Stephen's breathing was shaky, he felt more tired and weak than he'd like to admit.

"You sure you're okay?" Gibbs pressed the back of his hand onto his forehead and frowned. "You're burning up." He looked to Levett. "We need to move the two of them now."

John Levett nodded. "Our helicopters are to the south of here, can we use the ones outside?"

"Yes we can. Our Seattle office provided pilots for our team. They're ready whenever we are."

John nodded, "good."

Gibbs looked back at Thea. "You can stay here with your children or come with Stephen to the hospital."

"We'll come." She saw the look of worry in Stephen's face. "We stick together, remember?"

Stephen lowered his body into a chair and bowed his head in surrender to his wife. It was the one promise he'd made to her when he asked her to hide with him. She was right, but he still worried over the danger leaving that bunker placed them all in. "Okay!"

"Good. Let's get you out of here." Gibbs turned to Sam and Arkady. "I'll help take the kids out, are you okay to bring Hetty up, Sam?"

"I can manage, as long as Arkady here helps with the saline bags."

"I will help." Arkady bent and stretched his arm, it ached from the drawing of blood, but after the coffee and cookie, he felt more of himself again.

Gibbs led the way, John stood with his weapon drawn, as the agents and children moved swiftly into the nearest helicopters. They'd need both, as Hetty needed to stay lying down. She was still unconscious, which worried them even more. Hopefully she'll feel stronger and wake up, and boss them all around sooner rather than later. They were well protected by the teams of Agents, Rangers and Police.

The clacker of blades caught the attention of the remaining Russian mercenaries out into the open. Tony, Kensi and Deeks led the Rangers and Police in shooting them down, picking them off as they made their way to the clearing. So far they were winning, which was a good thing. As the helicopters left the scene and made it towards Queen Charlotte, the dark night fell silent. It was hard for the agents to see if they had taken the remainder of the Russians down. Had anyone escaped?

"I can't see anymore of them," Tony commented.

"Me neither," Deeks added.

"It's clear from our position," McGee declared from his and Bishop's position, higher up the rock face.

John Levett nodded. "That's good. We'll do a sweep in three groups. Meet back here in an hour. Keep the channels open for communication."

 _ **Queen Charlotte, BC, Canada**_

Thunder rumbled, the night sky turned an even darker grey as shelf clouds drifted in. Rain tumbled into the street outside the hospital, bringing a sound of pattering on the ground. It was a welcoming sound, although it had brought her out of her sleep. Thea stretched her muscles, she'd been curled up in the arm chair with Tristan on her lap for the past few hours. She looked at her watch, it was three in the morning. She turned to gather her bearings. Stephen laid fast asleep with Alice snuggled in next to him, the scene before her brought a smile to her lips. Who would have thought five years ago, that this man she'd fallen in love with, could have mellowed so much?

The children had changed him. Having the chance to live a normal live as Stephen and Thea Campbell had changed them—-there was no doubt about it. A sudden urge to pee, had her quietly shuffle her way into the adjoining bathroom.

Gibbs remained on guard outside Stephen's room, there was no way he was going to leave them wide open to attack, if found. Arkady refused to leave Gibbs' side, insisting family stuck together. A small smile spread onto her lips, the older man had a soft spot for her husband—-it was something they all had suspected, but the past five years had proven their theory right. Sam stayed with Hetty, she wondered if she should find him and ask if there was any news on her? She peered at her family as she left the bathroom, all three were dead to the world. It was now or never, she thought. She quietly left them, knowing that they were in Gibbs' and Arkady's good hands.

"Just going to see Sam, find out if he's heard about how Hetty's going." She whispered to Gibbs. His eyes told the story that he'd hardly slept in the past twenty-four hours, but she knew he was as sharp as always. He nodded in response, his senses remained on alert.

"Take this with you, just in case. He's on the second floor." Gibbs handed her his back up weapon.

"Thanks." She checked the safety switch was on, before slipping it into the small of her back, safely tucked into her waistband of her jeans. She hoped her jacket hid it from anyone she came across on her travels. Here, she was Thea Campbell, a stay at home mother of two. There were no formal Federal Agent identifications for her to show, if asked by a security guard on why she was carrying. She was after all, in Canada—-outside her jurisdiction. Let alone the fact she'd been gone from her employment at NCIS for the length of time she'd been Thea Campbell.

She had to admit she had enjoyed playing the role of Thea Campbell. Wife and mother, it made a good change from being an intelligence analyst. It was as if the two of them had been deep undercover for five years, and now the team had come to pull them out, but the operation had gone south.

Her body shuddered from the cool air in the hospital. She pressed the button to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. At that time of morning, there shouldn't be that many people around, so she didn't expect to wait very long. She stepped inside and wrapped her arms around her small frame. It had been a long time since she'd been inside one of these, she'd become accustomed to the great outdoors, since they'd moved to Victoria. Thankfully, the ride inside the elevator was short and uneventful. As she stepped off, Sam's head snapped up and nodded in her direction. Her footsteps were the only sound she could hear as she made her way to him and sat down.

"Have you heard any news?"

"Yeah! She's doing okay. They told me I saved her life. There was no way she would have survived that kind of blood loss, if I hadn't stitched her up and had Arkady's blood to give her." He watched guilt flash over her eyes.

"You would have given yours if you could. I know that, Hetty does too. But Stephen was right to stop you. You have your baby to think about."

Thea sucked in a heavy breath and slowly released it. Draining the emotions that threatened to burst through. "It's a good thing Arkady was around."

"He was, so there's no use thinking, what if. We could have called Deeks or Kensi down, if needed. The main thing is that she's going to be okay."

"That's if she wakes up."

Sam saw the worry in her eyes. It was the second time since Thea had known their boss, that she'd been shot. She'd survived the last one without too much trouble, but the problem now, was that she's much older. She'd aged and Thea had noticed it. Their absence had made the change in Hetty more obvious to her and to Stephen.

"She will. Before you know it, she'll be casting orders left, right and centre."

Laughter escaped Thea's throat before she could hold it back. "Yes she will." Her face brightened a little, it had been a long day and a half for her. The dark shadows hung under her eyes, betraying her strength through the whole situation. Her nightmares from her kidnapping had gone, but the worry had returned.

"How's Stephen?"

"He's fast asleep like a baby. Alice is snuggled up to him, all three of them are lights out."

"That's good. What about the poison?"

"He's on antibiotics. The doctor was impressed with Hetty's Chinese herbs, he wants to find out what they were, so he can use them on patients in the future. It did a good job, helped him keep going until he could get here. He's lucky you guys came."

"You know we would come at a moment's notice, Thea. For you four, we'd do whatever it takes to keep you all safe."

"I know. Thanks, Sam." She leaned into his large frame and rested for a moment.

"I don't know what we're going to do now, though. It's not safe for us to go back to Victoria. I know Janvier is gone, and that in itself gives me some form of peace. But now, with these Russians—-"

"You can come home with me. Michelle is bursting to meet Alice and Tristan. She misses you both too."

Thea rubbed her eyes, they felt dry from lack of sleep. "It'll be a shock for our kids to suddenly move to L.A., and be the Callen family."

"Kids adapt far quicker than we do. They'll be fine. Your old house is still there, the couple renting it can move out with two weeks notice, so there's no stress there."

Thea squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Sam. For everything." She gently brushed her lips on his temple. "Let us know when she wakes, will you?"

"Of course."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 _ **Queen Charlotte, BC, Canada**_

The rain had subsided, puddles of water laid on the ground—-the only evidence left of the storm that had passed through. Nell heard footsteps in the hallway, and quickly became alert. Tristan stirred on her lap, the sun had risen and brightly sparkled on the wet ground outside. She could hear quiet whispers, Gibbs and Arkady were talking with someone, but she couldn't make out who. As her ears remained alert, she felt a hand on her arm and jumped from the surprise.

"Hey beautiful." Stephen smiled warmly over to her, his brows slightly knitted together at the concentrated expression on her face. "What's up?"

She took in a deep breath and huffed it out. "I heard footsteps, more than normal. I can hear Gibbs and Arkady talking to someone, but I can't make out who."

He nodded, he understood her curiosity, but also her worry over them being found and taken, or killed. The safety of their two young children was paramount to both of them. "I'm sure Gibbs can handle whoever it is." He studied her for a moment. "You sure you slept last night?"

"For some of it. I was woken by the storm at around three."

His brows lifted in surprise. "There was a storm?" His eyes darted to the window, the matching blue sky to his eyes mirrored back at him. "You sure?"

Thea picked Tristan up and placed him down on the window seat. Her son's bleary eyes soon became clear as the sparkles from below caught his attention.

"Shiny!" Tristan's chubby hand stuck like an octopus to the window pane, as he enjoyed the sun reflection on the rain drops outside.

"Yes, the sun is reflecting on the rain drops. Look at the leaves on that tree, the rain drops are like jewels on the leaves. Pretty aren't they?"

Tristan looked up at her with wonder. A smile formed. "Momma pretty."

"Yes, that's right, Momma is pretty." Stephen shifted himself from the bed to take a closer look. The drip remained in the back of his hand, as he carefully moved beside his wife. He brushed his lips to her temple and joined in looking at the pretty sparkles that his son was enjoying.

"Wow, I never heard a thing. Whatever they gave me had me out like a light."

Thea turned and wrapped her arm around him and smiled. "The three of you were dead to the world at three this morning."

Stephen lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. "You're not sleeping again. I thought we got you through all that." He was being careful what he said around ear shot of their children. Alice was still fast asleep, but that didn't mean she couldn't hear them.

"We have. It's just since what happened in Victoria, I can't help but worry. And—-" she heaved out a sigh, "I keep needing to pee."

A hint of a smile edged Stephen's lips, "I can't wait until your belly expands again and meet the little guy."

"Oh, really?" Thea's brows arched high, slightly amused. "You think it's another boy, do you? What if it's another girl? Then we'll have two asking us a million questions in one day." A chuckle escaped as Stephen pulled her in closer into his hold.

"You just wait and see, Tristan will start asking questions soon enough." Stephen lifted his son's hand and rubbed his thumb across the back of his hand, and gave him a wink.

"Up!" Thea lifted him up and added him into their hug. He rested his head on Stephen's shoulder and smiled back with the same blue eyes as his father. Thea couldn't help it but smile. She wondered what their third child would be like—-a mixture of the two of them, like their other two, or more like one of them? She enjoyed thinking about each of their children as they grew inside of her. Her hand rested on her slight bump, Stephen caught the wistful look in her eyes and smiled.

"A boy! Just like me." He winked her way, causing her to laugh again.

"Yeah, because you're still a boy inside that manly body of yours." Her laughter grew louder, waking Alice up.

"Momma's happy." Alice climbed down the bed and up onto the window seat, wrapping her arms around her mother. "I'm happy too."

"Good, sweetheart. It's the best thing to be." She turned and wrapped her free hand around her daughter. "Let's see if we can find somewhere for breakfast."

Gibbs appeared in the doorway with a paper bag and a tray of drinks. "No need, Kensi and Deeks arrived with these for you." He placed the drinks on the table and passed the bag over to Thea. "How's that arm of yours today, Steve?"

Stephen stretched his arm out a little and bent it back again. "Not too bad. I'll be back into shape in no time." He grabbed the bag from Thea and peered inside. "Donuts!"

"Don't grab!" Thea stole the bag back from his grasps. "Where are your manners?"

"I'm hungry." He looked at her eagerly, hoping she'd give in and pass one over to him.

"That's the best sign I've seen of you recovering since you got hit." Pleased with her ability to stay in charge over the food, she handed him one. "Kensi remembered your favourite."

The smell wafted across to him, he closed his eyes and inhaled its savor. "You do realise how long it's been since I've eaten one of these?"

"Five years, to be exact."

"Five years and four months, actually." He bit into the donut, his enjoyment spread across his features.

"Daddy's funny." Alice wiped the sugar from around her father's mouth and kissed him to the side of his mouth. "Daddy's fun."

"Yes I am fun." Stephen smirked over to Thea, feeling chuffed with himself. "We need more donuts. That's not going to do us all for breakfast."

Gibbs shook his head. "After affects of the antibiotics they've given you. Made you hungry."

"I've hardly eaten in two days. Why wouldn't I be hungry?"

"True. But you need more than donuts. I'll see when your breakfast will be coming. You need some real sustenance into that skinny body of yours."

"This isn't skinny, I've been working out, this is me being fit, from eating healthy for the past five years."

"Then let's not ruin it now, by eating too many donuts," Thea added, while biting into a chocolate coated jelly donut. Red jelly slipped out from the side of her mouth as she enjoyed the naughty treat.

"This tastes funny," Alice piped in. She spat it back out and wiped her mouth. "Yuk!"

Tristan copied his sister and spat his donut out too. Thea and Stephen looked surprised at their children. They had never been given a donut before now, and they realised that their children weren't used to sugary sweets. Thea caught Stephen's eyes as he tried to grab the discarded donuts from their children.

"Don't you dare," Thea threatened.

"Try and stop me." He managed Alice's donut and shoved it in, but Thea was too quick for him to manoeuvre towards Tristan's. His eyes widened when Thea shoved Tristan's inside her mouth, which bulged and reminded him of squirrels, when gathering nuts for the winter. They were as bad as each other, and both burst out laughing at their antics.

Gibbs shook his head, while Alice and Tristan watched on in wonder at their parents' behaviour.

"Cabin fever," Gibbs decided. "You two need to get outside of this place. I'll see when you can be discharged." From where he stood, Stephen looked much better. If only Hetty would wake up from her coma, then they'd all be ready to move back across the border and question the remaining suspects about Nikita Reznikov. They needed to close this case, so Callen and Nell could return to their old lives with their children, knowing that they were safe. As safe as anyone in their line of work could be, that was.

* * *

An hour later and their children had eaten the bacon and eggs on toast that Stephen no longer desired after his donut feast. The sugar rush had subsided and the need for another coffee overcame him, making him pesky. He wanted to get out of the hospital and get back outside into the fresh open air.

"Where are you going?" Thea questioned him, as he went in search for something.

"Looking for my clothes so I can walk out of here with some dignity." He pulled at the hospital nightgown with slight annoyance.

"You need to wait until you're discharged for them."

"I can't stay in here any longer. I need to see how Hetty's going."

Thea nibbled on her bottom lip.

"She's okay, isn't she?" Worry etched in his brow over the closest he had to a mother.

"I went to find Sam when I woke at at three. She was still unconscious."

"Still?" His brows raised in surprise. Satisfied he found his clothes, he walked into the bathroom to dress. He'd already pulled the tubing for the saline solution and antibiotics out of the back of his hand, but he left the shunt in, just incase. The last thing he wanted was another needle going into him. Whenever he ended up in hospital, he always felt like a pin cushion. He managed to cover the shunt and stepped in under the shower, enjoying the warmth of the spray. His left upper arm was well bandaged, but he still was careful with not getting it wet—the last thing he needed was to get an infection.

He turned the tap off and dried himself. It was harder than he though getting his arm through the sleeve of his plaid shirt. It smelled fresh, he wondered if Thea had swapped it over with a clean one. Knowing her, anything was possible. Sometimes he wondered if his senses were playing tricks on him—-he had multiples of the same plaid and check shirts, it was hard to keep track of them all. But he wouldn't swap the life he had now for control of his wardrobe. He liked having Thea fuss over him, he'd craved for that for so long. He'd never take what he had now for granted, that was for certain.

As he stepped out, his doctor had arrived and was talking with Thea. Dr Singh turned and smiled at him. "It's good to see you up and about. You had your family worried about you last night."

"It's been a rough few days."

"How do you feel now?"

"Almost normal. Arm's a bit stiff, but I've had worse."

"Hmm!" Dr Singh knitted his brows. "So I've noticed." He studied him for a moment. The man before him was very much a mystery, but with the people who were out in the hall, he suspected that he was one of them, although there was nothing in Stephen Campbell's records to say otherwise. They appeared a close group of people, almost like family, he sensed.

"You were fortunate your boss was able to give you those herbs when she did."

"She's not his boss," Alice giggled. "She's his momma."

Doctor Singh was surprised by the response of the young girl, such a bright spark, he concluded. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Stephen answered. "I was hoping to go and sit with her."

Dr Singh saw the worry for the older woman in his eyes. "She's not my patient, but I'll talk with her doctor and see if that is allowed. "I'm sorry we never knew that you were family. I'll let them know."

"Thanks." Stephen sat down on the window seat and pulled Tristan onto his lap. He knew he'd still have to wait until he was allowed to see Hetty, but with what Alice told the doctor, his chances of seeing her had become greater than before.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 _ **Queen Charlotte**_

Dr Singh returned sooner than Stephen had expected with his discharge papers and approval for him to sit with Hetty. "We're sorry we didn't pick up on the connections between the two of you when you arrived, we thought it was work related, not family." He was led down to the second floor, through a maze of corridors, before he found Sam sitting outside a room.

"Sam," Stephen half hugged his old partner.

"Stephen." Sam stepped back and observed him. "You're looking much better than yesterday. Stronger and healthier."

"And starving. I think I'm regretting eating so many donuts though." He held his hand onto his stomach.

"That will teach you."

"Alice and Tristan don't like donuts. Can you believe that?"

"That's good. Thea's been feeding you all healthy slow food. Donuts aren't real food, just a sugar fest."

"So you didn't eat any of your donuts then?" Stephen smirked over to the donut bag beside where he'd seen Sam sitting.

Sam's dimple deepened with his smile. "You think you're smart, don't you? Yes, I did have my share of donuts. But after sitting on guard of Hetty all night, after saving her life and protecting you, I needed them."

Stephen squeezed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"Your'e welcome. They're letting you see her?" Sam had observed how this new doctor had brought Stephen down to Hetty's room.

"Yes!"

"Your mother is in here, Mr Campbell." Dr Singh opened the door and led Stephen in. "There was some confusion over her next of kin, but when our staff looked into it this morning, it had your name there."

Stephen gave Sam a quick nod and stepped into the low lit room. A heart monitor beeped to the side of the bed, an oxygen mask strapped over her mouth and nose, blood and saline bags hung and fed intravenously into the back of her hands.

He took in a heavy breath and held it for a moment. She looked much smaller than her usual petite self. More like a small child, than a woman in her seventies. He pulled a chair closer to the side of her bed and sat. He hesitated on whether to take her weathered hand in his, suddenly he felt helpless and didn't know what to do.

"You can talk to her. They say that they can hear us talking to them."

Stephen nodded, her aged hand felt cold, he furrowed his brow and felt for her pulse on the inside of her wrist, just to confirm that she was still alive. He felt her pulse, slow and steady. He breathed out, relieved. His own heart pounded heavily inside his chest from the worry over her.

"You gave us a scare, Mom." He wondered whether it for more for the doctor who stood beside him, or for his own needs, to call her what she had been since he was fifteen—-his mother.

"I'll leave the two of you alone. If you need anything, the nurses are just two rooms up in the hallway."

"Thanks." Stephen licked his lips and turned to face Hetty. He watched her for what felt like eternity, making sure her heart continued on its steady beat and that the oxygen machine provided the air that Hetty needed while she remained unconscious. It worried him that she needed assistance to breathe, wasn't her body breathing on its own? But as his eyes drifted to her side, where she'd been shot, he knew instantly why she needed the support. The area where the bullet had hit her, had been very close to her lungs. He tried to remember all that Sam did to stop the bleeding, but he didn't remember Sam mentioning her lungs being damaged. It could explain why she was still unconscious.

A stray tear spilled onto the back of her hand. Her hand moved slightly from the response which didn't go unnoticed by Stephen.

"Hetty?" He moved out of the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. "Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." He waited with bated breath. At first he doubted she'd do it, but then he felt the slight movements in her fingers, as they tighten around his own.

He choked on a sob. A sob of joy. More tears glistened in his eyes as hope that she was waking up, overwhelmed him. "That's good, real good. Can you open your eyes?"

Her hand moved again, pulling out of his hold and lifted to her face. He watched her grab at the mask. He assisted her, lifting it away. He was leaning over her, when she first opened her eyes. Blue met blue, an understanding between mother and son, that was felt so strong, transferred between them.

"Is that better?"

Her hand lifted and rested on his face. "You're better." She coughed, her throat was dry.

Stephen turned and looked for some water. He furrowed his brow when he couldn't see any. He looked back to her, "I'm going to get you some water. Don't move."

Sam's head lifted up with worry, when Stephen moved so fast out of the room.

"It's okay. She's awake. She needs some water."

"I get it. I'll let the nurses know." Sam rested his hands on Stephen's shoulders. "That's good news."

"Yes! Yes it is." Sam wrapped his arms around him and provided the comfort he knew his old partner needed. He pulled back and went in search for a jug and to inform the nurses about Hetty.

Stephen quickly returned to Hetty's side and took her hand again. "You had us worried. When Sam brought you into our bunker, you had lost a lot of blood."

"Bunker?" Her brows furrowed, slightly confused.

"Under our cabin, we'd built a secret bunker inside the rock. Only Thea, myself, Arkady, Jethro and Sam knew about it."

"Sam told me you were safe, but I didn't know where you were. When I saw the cabin, I thought—-"

"Alice saw Janvier first. I got them safely out of there. You know me and my paranoia."

She chuckled slightly, "good thing too."

Sam knocked on the door and entered with the jug of water, a nurse soon followed with a different doctor to the one who'd brought Stephen to Hetty's room.

"Mr Campbell, I'm Dr Tremblay. You're a very fortunate woman. You're people took good care of you," he said, looking at Sam in particular. "If it hadn't been from this man's medical skills, you wouldn't have survived."

Hetty turned and looked at Sam. Sam gave her a warm smile, his own brown eyes misted over.

"I did what any of us would have done in the same situation."

"Don't forget about Arkady, either," Stephen added. "He's the one who provided you with his blood."

A look of shock entered her eyes, "you gave me Arkady's blood?" She gave Sam the gorgon stare, but instead of shrinking away, Sam gave her a small smile.

"Thea offered, but she started vomiting, then she told me she was pregnant. I wanted to give you mine, but after the poison bullet, he was the only one left." Stephen stepped in to explain and save Sam from retribution from Hetty.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft, her body still weak, but they saw her gratitude in the efforts they went to, to save her life."

"I'll pass your thanks onto Arkady when I see him next," Stephen added, a smirk spread across his features.

"Cheeky bastard," she whispered. She felt so tired. Her eye lids closed and she drifted off to sleep.

Stephen and Sam looked at the doctor with worry.

"Her body's been through a great deal of trauma. For her age, she's doing tremendously well. It will take her a few days to really wake up properly and gain the strength to sit up. But the fact that she's woken up, you can take that comfort that she's going to fully recover."

"Thank you, Doctor." Stephen sat back down beside Hetty, ready to wait it out.

Another knock on the door caught their attention. Gibbs popped his head in. "How's she doing? He thought it was unusual for Sam not to be sitting outside the room.

"She woke up," Sam explained.

Gibbs looked at her sleeping form and raised his brow, curiously.

"Then she's gone back to sleep. We told her she has Arkady's blood running through her body. She gave Sam the gorgon stare." Stephen was amused by Hetty's reaction, he couldn't wait to tell her, knowing how she would react.

"That's good news. How do you feel about leaving Queen Charlotte and heading to Seattle, to interview our suspects?"

Stephen turned to look at Hetty. He hesitated on what to do. He was torn. He really wanted to sit by her side, but at the same time, he needed answers, on why he was being hunted like a deer by these Russians, who was behind it, and answers on finding his father.

"You're welcome to stay here if that's what you want, but one of us at least needs to go and interrogate them."

"Someone needs to stay here to protect her, just in case."

"Arkady has offered to stay with her," Gibbs explained. "I can keep McGee and Bishop back for protection."

Stephen pondered for a moment, then nodded. "Thanks. That will be good. It will spur Hetty to recover, if she has Arkady here to annoy her."

Gibbs's lips curves upwards, he understood the Hetty and Arkady relationship just as much as Stephen did. "Detective Levett wants to speak with you before we leave. He's waiting in a conference room on the fourth floor. I'll take you there now." Gibbs looked to Sam. "McGee and Bishop can take over from you. You should join us with Levett, to help provide details on the situation."

Sam nodded. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He turned and faced Hetty once more. He understood it would be days before she would be strong enough to be moved to Los Angeles. Their boss was one for privacy and he knew she didn't like a big fuss over her. "She'll be happy we've left her alone. You know what she's like."

"Yeah we do." Stephen lifted her hand and gently brushed his lips before leaving with them. He felt more relaxed now, both he and Hetty were going to be okay. Now it was time to be updated on Mitchell Inlet and provide what information the Victorian detective needed, with regards to what went down in Victoria, Lanz Island and Mitchell Inlet.

As they exited Hetty's room, Deeks and Kensi handed them a second coffee. "Thanks, you two are my heroes today." Stephen gave them a smile. "I needed those donuts and coffee earlier, and I was needing another one of these as well."

"You're welcome," Deeks replied. "How's Hetty?"

"She woke up."

"That's good," Kensi replied.

"Yes, it is."

"What's the plan now?" Deeks questioned, as they walked with them towards the lift.

"Detective Levett wants a conference with us, so he has all the details over the situation, for his report." Gibbs responded. "Fourth floor conference room."

"How's he doing with the details over who we really are?" Stephen asked Gibbs, he worried over the consequences of the agents being in Canada without the authorities knowing about it.

"Annoyed I withheld information the other day back in Victoria over the shooting, when he came to your front door."

"He did? How did he connect us to the shooting?"

"A lot of locals recognised you, Thea and your kids climb into the plane before the shooting. They'd been looking for you. He found me there instead."

"But you didn't tell him you were NCIS did you?"

"Not at first. But when he arrived on Moresby, in the midst of our battle with the Russians, they saw our vests and he demanded the truth out of me. Fortunately, Vance got hold of the Canadian Prime Minister, and his boss contacted him and told him to allow us to continue on with our operation and to assist us."

"That's a relief." Stephen stepped into the conference room behind Gibbs, to find not only Detective Levett, but his boss, from Victoria, and the head of the Rangers in Queen Charlotte. He sucked in a heavy breath, waiting for a battle over jurisdiction, even after what Gibbs had just told him. It all looked official, something he preferred to keep away from. But instead, he was the main topic on conversation, and he felt like Hetty had, in the inquiry she'd endured six years earlier in D.C.

"Mr Campbell, it's good to see that you're feeling better after the attack on you and your family. Please take a seat." Detective Levett indicated to a seat. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." Stephen fisted his hands on his lap, under the table, to keep himself calm. These people came to their rescue—-instead of feeling nervous, he should be feeling grateful. They weren't here to be vituperative, but to be cordial, as they understood the dangerous situation, after their own experience fighting the Russian mercenaries, the night before.

"Good to hear, " John Levett responded. He sensed the tension in the man before him. He suspected that he wasn't who his file made him lead to believe. They needed to clear the air with these people, showing them that when there is an attack on their soil from such an enemy as they had the day before, that they were on the same side.

"Has Special Agent Gibbs updated you on the situation at Mitchell Inlet, Mr Campbell?"

"Yes, he has. Thank you for coming to our assistance."

"We aren't your enemy, Mr Campbell. You can relax. All this meeting is about, is to gather the information on the situation for our reports."

Stephen nodded. "That's good to hear." He met Gibbs gaze, who reassured him that these people were to be trusted.

"For our records, we need your full name. Not Stephen Campbell, which we believe to be an alias, but your real name."

Stephen looked back at Gibbs, before returned his focus on Levett. "I wish I knew it myself."

Levett didn't expect this answer. He looked at the other agents either side of Stephen and thought it must be some kind of joke. "This isn't time to be funny."

"I'm not wasting your time," Stephen assured him. "I was left in an orphanage in Washington D.C. at age four, after my mother was gunned down on a beach in Romania. I didn't know the language, and I was separated from my sister. After the trauma of everything, I forgot my name."

Levett rubbed his hand through his thick dark brown hair and sighed. "What name have you been living with since then?"

"Just my mother's family name, Callen."

"No first name?"

"Well if you count the letter, G, as a name—-"

"So you're telling me, that since the age of four, you've been living in the Welfare system of your country with the name, G. Callen."

"That's right."

Levett gave his boss a look of shock, at the mistreatment the man before him had, during his youth and adulthood. His boss also looked shocked, but was good at hiding it.

"Which do you prefer? Your new name or your old?"

"Stephen will be fine. I've been living with it for the past five years, it's grown on me now. It's been a nice change to have a proper name, not just a letter."

"What about your father? Weren't these Russians after you because of your father?"

"So I've been told. But the truth is, I haven't seen him since I was four, I have no memory of him. I only discovered his name, about seven years ago. Five and a half years ago, I learned that he had died. But now I've been told he's taken on a new identity and is still alive."

"Are you telling us, that you're very much in the dark over this latest attack on you and your family as we are?"

"Yes!"

John Levett rubbed his hand over his face and yawned. It had been a long night and he'd only had three hours sleep. His jaw was dark and bristly with a day's growth.

"What about this Frenchman, Marcel Janvier? You knew him, did you not?"

Callen gripped the table at the mention of his nemesis. "We came across him through our work. He's killed a few of our people, attempted to kill my own team, just to hurt me."

"We are correct then in presuming that you are also an NCIS agent?"

"I was. I retired five years ago, when my wife and I went into hiding."

"After your wife was kidnapped, thanks to Marcel Janvier?"

"Yes." Callen hated to go over the events from five years earlier, but he also understood the need for these Canadian officials to know all the details. "He was the one who'd wired our cabin to blow and burned my identity as the son of the man they were looking for."

"Are you telling us, that Marcel Janvier knew your true identity, when you do not?"

"Yes. But it's only since yesterday, that I've known that he knew who I was. I thought his revenge on me, was because I shot him in the jaw on our first case when we came across him and his men. He never hinted he knew my name or that he knew who my father was."

John Levett saw the pain in Stephen's eyes, he accepted what he told him to be the truth. "I'm sorry you've had a hard life." Even as he sat opposite this man, Levett found it hard that Stephen had been through all of what he'd heard, seeing the kind of man he was today, loyal to his country and a loving husband and father. He'd witnessed in person the night before, just how much he cared for his former boss, who he'd since learned had been like a mother to him. He attributed to him turning out to being such an upstanding citizen, to the woman who laid downstairs on the second floor, in a serious condition from a gunshot wound. He realised the tight connections these people before him had, that they would risk their lives for each other, and he found it a commendable attribute.

"Well I have good news for you, Stephen. After you left Mitchell Inlet, your people with the assistance of my men and the Rangers here in Queen Charlotte, didn't find any more surviving Russian mercenaries. It's safe for you to return either to your home in Victoria, or back to where you came from prior to your move there."

"If you don't mind, I would like it for my family and I to go with our people to Seattle, to interrogate the remaining suspects. It might help me to find my father."

"Of course. I wish you well in your endeavour. Stay safe."

"Thank you, Detective."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 _ **Seattle**_

The L.A. and D.C. teams entered the Seattle office, after their hour flight from Queen Charlotte. It had been hard leaving Hetty there to recuperate, but at least she was awake, and they knew that she'd make a full recovery. Granger had taken over her role in L.A., until she was fit for duty again.

The Campbell family were last to enter, Stephen and Thea held a child each in their arms, their eyes bleary from just waking up from a sleep.

"What' s so special about the Campbell family, that my people are expected to drop everything to save them?" Special agent Damon Sparks heaved out at Sam, annoyed with the disruption to his own people. "Having to explain why our people were across the border with the Canadian Police and Rangers will give me a headache I don't need."

A member of Sparks people cleared their throat, when they saw the Campbell family enter. Sparks turned, recognising Callen and Nell immediately.

"I should have known." Sparks sneered. "Agent Cal—"

Sam stepped in between Callen and Sparks. "Stephen and Thea Campbell and their two children, Alice and Tristan. We'll do whatever it takes to protect them, with or without your cooperation."

"Oh, I see what's going on here. Two of your agents go deep undercover for a few years, the operation goes south and you expect my people to pull you out of a hole?"

Gibbs had had enough of Sparks ramblings on. He walked over from where he was, busy being updated by one of the team leaders who'd come to assist them at Mitchell Inlet, to have his say.

"Blye, why don't you take the Campbell family into the conference room and see to their needs." Kensi nodded and led them through, although both Stephen and Thea knew exactly where it was, and where all the tea and coffee were situated.

Once the children were out of ear shot, Gibbs turned his attention back to Sparks. "Has anyone ever taught you manners when we have guests in the office?"

"Guests? I don't see any guests, only invaders," Sparks hissed out.

Gibbs shifted his position, so he stood eye to eye with Sparks. "Let me get this straight. We all work for the same agency. If we need your assistance, you provide it. The need in Canada was more urgent than your current open cases. Director Vance and Assistant Director Granger are in agreement with me on this. This wasn't a case of two of our people gone deep undercover. They were hiding with new identities to protect them from a psychotic maniac."

"Who Janvier? I heard you killed him and his body is downstairs in our morgue. So what's the problem now?"

Gibbs' blue eyes hardened like steel. "Hamilton!" He called over the team leader of one of the teams he'd been working with at Mitchell Inlet. "I think you need to update Sparks here on the events on Moresby Island."

"Yes, Sir." Gary's eyes shifted between his boss and the man he respected for the past thirty-five years.

Sparks scoffed, "Sir?" He turned his attention to one of his best men. Special Agent Gary Hamilton had worked under him for the past fifteen years, but this was the first time he'd seen him with Agent Gibbs—-the man who annoyed him long before Director Shepard's death. He blamed Gibbs for her death, knowing that she was protecting Gibbs from being found out as the agent responsible for killing the Russian arms dealer, Zuchov. But the truth which Gibbs promised to carry to the grave from their old operation with Agent Decker, was that it was really Jenny's fault, for allowing Svetlana, Zuchov's fiancée to live. That was her downfall. By doing so, she came back for revenge, sending men to kill Decker and Shepard, never finding out the truth about Gibbs. But Sparks knew about Gibbs' involvement. Jenny had let it slip, when they had a romance years later, although it had been brief. She saw him as a way to further her career, he saw her in the same manner. They'd parted without any harsh feelings, but he knew Gibbs was aware of their affair and disliked him for it.

"An old habit. I worked under Agent Gibbs in the marines," Gary added in, to keep the peace. He did after all, have to continue to work with Sparks after this operation.

Gary's response made sense to Sparks, accepting his answer. "Brief me then." He was not known for his manners by any who worked with or under him.

Gary led Sparks over to his desk and filled him in, showing him the satellite imagery of where they had been, running down the details of events, and most importantly, the Russian mercenaries, who'd invaded Lanz and Moresby Islands.

"Stephen Campbell and Henrietta Lange were hit and treated at Queen Charlotte Hospital. Although Stephen's was just a graze, the bullet had been dipped in poison, which could have killed him, if Miss Lange hadn't turned up with Chinese Herbs, to draw the poison out of his blood stream. It kept him alive until it was safe for him to receive medical treatment."

"Hetty's been shot?" Sparks eyes widened, he knew the woman well, not that the two of them ever got on well with each other, they were always clashing, like waves crashing onto rocks.

"Yes. Agent Hanna saved her life, she was unconscious until earlier today."

"How bad?" He knew he better look like he cared, seeing he was surrounded by Hetty's people.

"Pretty serious. But she's in recovery now. She'll be transferred back to Los Angeles when she's up to it," Gary explained. He could tell that there was no love between the L. A. and D.C. teams with Sparks. But the others were close, that was evident to Gary, and he wished they had that same closeness of the team up there in Seattle. However he knew that it was impossible while Sparks ruled the roost. He hoped Gibbs might say something to Director Vance that would result in his removal, and perhaps someone much friendlier in to replace him.

Sparks nodded. "Good. Now, what are we going to do with these suspects you've brought back with you?"

"We'll be transferring them with us to L.A." Sam walked over and advised the Seattle boss.

Sparks raised his brow, he saw an order of command in Agent Hanna that he respected, but he fought a battle inside of him over who he worked for. While Sam worked for Hetty and was loyal to Agents Callen and Gibbs, there was no hope in either of them getting along.

"Fine, whatever!" Sparks walked off to his office, he had a headache brewing at the temples.

Sam joined the Campbells in the Conference room, he pulled Stephen over for a quiet chat.

"Don't worry about Sparks. He's like that with everyone."

"You don't need to cover for him, Sam. I know what he's like, but thanks for stepping in. The last thing we need is him scaring our kids." Stephen looked back at Thea and Kensi, who had Alice and Tristan occupied with colouring pencils and paper.

"They're doing fine. Considering everything that's happened recently, just look at them."

"I know. But after that incident on the beach, Alice is asking questions. She wants to know who Callen is."

"Tell her. She'll take it better than you think."

"I started to, then Arkady showed up and then with Janvier arriving, I never got to finish our talk."

"How about now? While you have the time. Once we arrive back in L.A., it's going to get crazy, especially if you find a lead on your father."

Stephen nodded, "I know. It's going to be hard, the last thing I want to do, is leave Thea and our kids at the moment. With all that's happened, and with Thea being pregnant—-"

"Michelle and Kamran will take good care of then. Thea can take care of herself, you've got to give her the credit that's due to her."

"I know, and I do." Stephen shifted so Thea couldn't see the worry in his eyes. "But she's not sleeping again. She needs all the sleep she can get, in her condition."

"Being pregnant is not an illness, G." Sam whispered. His partner's old name slipped out like an old habit.

Stephen huffed. "You think I don't know that?"

Sam rested his hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "I know you do, you've adjusted to family life far better than anyone expected. But once we get the information we're after, you'll want to come with us to Moscow."

"I just don't want her worrying about me." Stephen turned and saw how settled his kids were with Thea and Kensi.

"She'll worry about you every day of your life. That's what happens in a relationship. Like you'll never stop worrying about your kids, even when they're grown up, and married with kids of their own."

Stephen looked in Sam's eyes. How much he'd missed the big guy. "You still worry about Aiden?"

"Yes!" he admitted. "Every time he goes overseas on a mission—-I wish he never wanted to follow in my footsteps. It was easy when it was just me and my team to worry about. But family does that to you. I worry about Michelle, each time she has to return to the agency as Quinn, if any of our enemies are going to kidnap them or kill them, to act their vengeance out on me, and now I worry about Aiden—-will he survive each mission," Sam heaved out.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Stephen smirked. "He's tough like you and a survivor."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I stop worrying."

Stephen nodded. "I get what you're saying. Thanks, I appreciated your advice." He ran his hand over his face, his left arm throbbed now and then, but he was feeling more of his old self, as time went on. "I'll have that chat."

"Good. Then we can focus on ending this hunt on you and your father, and find him for you."

"Then I can find my real name."

Sam pulled Stephen in for another hug. "Yeah, that will be something, won't it!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hunted**

 _Disclaimer: NCISLA characters belong to Shane Brennan. All original characters and this story are mine._

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this story. This is the last chapter in this part of the series._

 **Chapter 21**

 _ **NCIS Office, Seattle**_

The chat with Alice had gone better than Stephen had expected. His daughter understood, as far as he could see, that he was Callen. Well his mother's family name, anyway. From previous conversations he'd had with her on Lanz and Moresby Islands, it built a foundation for Alice to add the latest information to it and absorb it. However, the hardest bit was to explain why he was now a Campbell, and not a Callen. He ended up likening it to a game of hide and seek. They were hiding from someone bad with new names, so they could live a safe life. In that time, she and her brother had come along.

Of course he expected her abounding amount of questions. Were they Campbells, Callens or Reznikovs? It was difficult to answer her. As long as he could remember, he was a Callen. Until he found his father, who he really was remained a mystery. Alice's hazel eyes widened at what he told her, her blond curls at the ends of her hair bobbed with her nodding of her head. Butter could melt in his mouth, she was so perfect.

He needed to sit down and talk everything over with Thea on what they were to do next. Sam's offer for them to return home to Los Angeles was the best option for them, and he'd seen Thea keen to accept. But who were they to be? G. Callen and Nell Jones again, like they were before? She was his wife, but officially, she'd kept her maiden name, to keep their marriage a secret. What good had that been, they'd been found out anyway, and just by being with him, her life had been placed in danger. Was it safer to remain the Campbell family when they returned, but be their old selves only at work?Whatever their decision over what to do next, he knew it was too dangerous for them to live with his father's family name—-a Russian name that would stand out like a sore thumb in Los Angeles. Especially when he knew that there was someone back in Russia, who was serious in finding his father, to hurt him.

While he pondered about it, he followed Sam and Gibbs into the interrogation area and watched through the glass, as they started their questions with Kostyra Evanoff.

"Who sent you to hunt down the family on Moresby Island?" Gibbs kept the details on who Stephen and Thea were out of it, as if they were strangers to them before this case.

Evanoff lifted his head and stared into Gibbs' blue eyes. "You were with a younger man, the last time I saw you. He too had blue eyes, but more vibrant."

Gibbs knew who Evenoff was referring to. It was the last operation he'd worked with Callen on, before they were separated by the breadth of their country. Had Evenoff figured out that Callen was Nikita's son? He furrowed his brow, as he thought back to that operation, which took them to Moscow. He and Callen had argued over who's ass had needed saving on that operation. Gibbs said it was Callen's, but he denied it, saying that was in Serbia. But it was "Petrov who'd needed saving in Moscow—-his ass always needed saving," Callen reminded him.

Petrov. Now that was a blast from the past. Gibbs wasn't even sure what happened to him since that last operation, all he remembered was that he and Callen had been sent into Moscow to assist him. That was when they came across former KGB officers, FSB and Arkady Kolcheck. Arkady assisted them, it was the Russian Government's good will towards their own Government, and as far as they were concerned, no one high up in the Russian Government was bad. Not with regards to their operation at least. But now as he sat opposite Evanoff, he had a gut feeling that this man knew far more than they did—which wasn't good at all.

"What about him?" Gibbs finally asked, trying to piece the puzzle together on his own.

Evanoff scoffed, "are we really going to play this game? Let's face it here, Special Agent Gibbs," you could feel the sharp blade ripping through the air at his tone. "We both know that he is this G. Callen, whom Marcel Janvier told me about. I have photos to prove it."

Stephen tensed, he used every ounce of strength, to keep himself from entering the interrogation room and squeezing his hands around that bastard's neck.

"And you trust Janvier to tell you the truth? Did you not think that perhaps Janvier had his own reasons to exact revenge on a man who has nothing to do with your mission? If what you say is true, how come this person that you went after in Canada, has no knowledge of the man you seek?"

"It's him. Even with those contact lenses he's been wearing. The woman, his wife, is the same woman G. Callen married. With or without new identities, I know it is him." A smirk spread across Evanoff's face, he liked to be the one who knew far more than his opponent. He enjoyed watching the shock ripple across their faces. But here, neither agent showed any emotions, which had him worried, and his smile vanished.

Gibbs shrugged, working hard to keep his poker face on. So far, Sam had managed to stay calm in the corner of the room, providing no indication from him over who this man was talking about. He was the best choice to have with him, as they needed to tread very carefully with this Russian.

"You think that the man you went after in Victoria, is the same agent I worked with in Moscow?" Thinking ahead, he pulled the image out of Petrov on his cell and showed it to him. Petrov was of similar build and colouring to Callen, only their facial features were different. But he suspected he could get away with using this other agent in this case.

Evanoff furrowed his brow, trying hard to remember the younger man's features. They were similar but not quite the same. Doubt began to sink into his mind that perhaps he had the wrong man. If that was the case, then his boss was going to be furious with him. Anger surged through his veins, Janvier had double crossed him again. "This is the agent you worked with in Moscow?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes!" Inside Gibbs was smiling, he had turned the tables on Evanoff, but on the outside, he showed no emotion.

Evanoff saw that Gibbs was telling him the truth. He wrestled with the cuffs on his wrist. "We had the wrong man?"

"Yes!"

Stephen pulled out his cell and made a call. He'd seen what he'd come here for, he needed information on Petrov. "Eric, it's Callen." He walked away, heading back to the conference room.

"Callen," Eric beamed. "Its so good to hear your voice. I've missed you and Nell—-how is she?"

Stephen heard the hope and joy in Eric's voice, a smile spread across his lips and headed in the direction of his wife.

"She's good. She misses her best friend."

"She does?" Eric pressed his glasses back onto his face and paced the room, wondering how he was going to dispel the sudden energy he'd gained from the emotions that ran through him.

"I'll pass her over, but first, I need some information."

"Yeah, sure, anything."

"Around fifteen years ago, Gibbs and I worked on a case in Moscow, with a fellow agent, Ivan Petrov. He's been based in Moscow for as long as I remember. I just need to know where he is now."

"Okay!" Eric sat back down into his chair and typed away on his keyboard. "Um, Callen?"

"Yes, Eric?"

"Petrov was killed seven years ago. I'm sorry that I can't be of any assistance to you."

"Do you have the details?"

"Yes. Killed in action in St Petersburg."

"Send through the details to Sam or Gibbs. They'll need it."

"Okay!" Unsure how this agent's death had anything to do with the situation Callen had been in, he sent it through.

"Eric?" Nell's voice was clear as if she was sitting next to him. The joy from hearing her was beaming from off his face.

"Nell! It's been so long. How are you? I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. We're coming back. Sam's asked us stay with them until we can move back into our house." She nibbled on her bottom lip, "how are you, Eric?"

"Fine, great. Better for hearing your voice. I've been so worried about you."

"Thanks, but we've been great. I'm a mom, you know?"

"I heard. Congratulations! Wow! I bet you're the best mom."

"Thanks. You'll have to come round to Sam's to meet them."

"Try and stop me," he grinned from ear to ear.

"Good. I can't wait to see you." She paused again, she was so close to her old life again, yet she'd come so far since. "I won't be coming back to work though."

"I guessed you might not, well not full time, with the kids—-"

"I'm a full time mom for now, and I love it." She smiled at the funny faces Alice, Tristan and Kensi were pulling at each other. Deeks was busy with the camera taking photos of them.

"I'm really happy for you, Nell."

"Thanks, Eric. I've got to go, I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely."

"Great. Take care, see you." She disconnected the call and handed the cell back to Stephen.

"He's missed you," Stephen noted.

"I know. I feel guilty for leaving him without saying goodbye."

"Don't. Please! It was all my decision to take you away from there. It wasn't safe with… you know who, being on the loose."

She nodded her head and sucked in a heavy breath. "I need the bathroom." She left them in the conference room, needing to pee and the time for herself. So much had happened to them over the past few days. She'd hardly slept, and she'd spent all that time worrying over her husband. A tear spilled down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away. _Silly hormones._

* * *

Sam's cell vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and raised his brow at the intel that came up before him. Surprised Eric had sent through details of this agent, Petrov, he scanned the information and then walked over to Gibbs and showed it to him.

Gibbs head snapped up and looked at Sam. "I haven't seen him in a long time. We lost contact—-"

Evanoff's curiosity was his weakness. "What's that?" He nodded in the direction of Sam's cell.

"Information on the person you were looking for. Agent Petrov. He died on assignment in St Petersburg, seven years ago."

Evanoff became agitated. "He can't be dead!" Desperation got the better of him. "He can't be—-"

"Look at the proof." Gibbs shoved Sam's cell in front of him to show him the details of Agent Petrov's death.

Evanoff's eyes widened at the intel. He sucked in a heavy breath and looked back at Gibbs. "So who were we hunting?"

"Just your average American, a pilot. Married with kids."

Evanoff shook his head. "I'm a dead man."

Gibbs gave Sam a sideway glance, before turning his attention back to Evanoff. "Why is that?" He saw their suspect swallow hard, the man was worried, not about them, but about someone else.

"Tell us who ordered this hunt, and we will protect you."

"No," Evanoff vehemently shook his head. His eyes darted from Gibbs to Sam and back again. "No one can protect me from him."

"Tell us who sent you," Gibbs demanded.

"I can't…"

Gibbs fisted his hands, he shifted from off the seat and leaned over the table, until his face was inches from Evanoff's. "Tell us!"

Sweat beaded across Evanoff's forehead, as his body shook from fear. He never feared jail, but torture and death by the hands of the man who owned him—-was like being eaten alive by a lion. No, perhaps that would be much kinder than what he knew his boss would do to him—-when he finds out he got the wrong man. His face scrunched up, anger surged through him. If Janvier hadn't already been killed, he would have slowly killed him himself. A growl escaped his throat.

Watching the change in Evanoff was like watching a psychotic episode take place. The man was in fear for his life, and he was full of rage over being tricked by Janvier. So Gibbs and Sam led him to believe. They'd played their part well, they'd knew it would only be a matter of minutes before Evanoff would crumble and give them the name of the person behind this hunt and attack on Callen.

A calmness overcame Evanoff, he lifted his head and spoke quietly, "you will protect me?"

"Yes!"

"Eduard Kozlov."

"The Russian Defence Minister?"

Evanoff nodded. "Yes. He worked with a man named Nikita Reznikov in the KGB, back in the early seventies. He tried to get rid of him, by having him arrested and taken to the Gulag. But he found out twenty years ago that he'd escaped and was living under a new identity. When he went looking, he thought he found him a while back, only to discover that he was dead. But news reached him that he'd changed his name again and was very much alive."

"Which is why he's sent an army of former FSB to hunt down a man Janvier told you was his son." Gibbs heaved out a heavy breath and sighed. "You must be thirsty, do you drink coffee?"

Taken aback by this kind gesture, Evanoff nodded. "Yes."

Gibbs and Sam took the opportunity to leave Evanoff on his own, to discuss the matter and to inform Director Vance. Their next step could start an international incident, complicating matters further with the already tense relationship the U.S. had with Russia. The news that someone in the Russian Government was behind it, made their operation deadly. He was pleased that he could provide Petrov's identity, to protect Callen's. It threw Evanoff off, and if he made contact with anyone, and the news made it's way back to Kozlov, he hoped it gave them the time for them to do their own search for Nikita Reznikov, so they could reunite Callen with his father, and he find out his name.

The End!

 _Thank you for taking this journey with me with this story. Please stay tuned for the next sequel in this series, "Poisk."_


End file.
